Second souffle - Partie 1
by Miss Manga Addict
Summary: Nae est une nouvelle arrivante à Amoris qui semble avoir un passé douloureux. Et Lysandre ressemble étrangement à celui qui a fait de sa vie un enfer. Lysandre x OC ;) Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à ChiNoMiko!
1. Chapter 1

**Second Souffle**

 **Partie 1 :** ** _Prend ma main_**

 **Chapitre 1 :** _Nouveau départ_

 _PDV Nae_

Cela faisait depuis une heure à peine que mes larmes avaient fini de rouler le long de mes joues et que j'appréciais enfin le confort qui m'entourait. Sur le canapé, ma tante Elisa, ne m'avait pas lâchée et reposait sa tête sur le mienne. John, mon Oncle était assis en face de moi et ne nous quittais pas du regard. Je savais qu'ils mourraient d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé durant ces sept ans de disparition, mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils comprenaient que parler de quelque chose triste et traumatisant n'était pas une tâche facile. Je les adorerai toute ma vie.

J'avais maintenant 16 ans. Ma vie s'était arrêtée quand j'en avais 9. C'était à cet âge là que toute l'innocence de mon enfance s'était volatilisée et que je compris que la vie n'était pas un chemin de couleur arc-en-ciel, mais une sombre forêt où l'on était pas sûr de trouver la sortie. Une sortie moi, j'en avais trouvée. Il y a trois mois, je pus m'échapper de cette horrible endroit et de toute cette torture que l'on m'avait infligée. Mais je savais que ce petit temps de bien-être n'allait pas durer car je voyais déjà des nuages gris se former et je sentais que l'on m'observait.

Donc, il y a une heure à peine, j'étais tombée par hasard sur Elisa, dans un supermarché. Pourquoi dans un supermarché ? Et bien parce que pendant trois mois, je survis en volant et en trompant les gens qui essayaient d'être gentils avec moi. Génial hein ? Bref, elle me reconnue tout de suite, par je ne sais quel miracle, et me pris dans ses bras. Elle m'avait ensuite conduit ici, où je reconnu immédiatement John encerclé de toutes sortes d'animaux. Nous nous étions enlacés sans rien dire et j'avais commencé à pleurer. Cela faisait depuis une éternité que je n'avais pas eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection. Ils me racontèrent ce qui étaient arrivé à mes parents et j'en fut que plus écœurée. Ils étaient décédés. Ils avaient été assassiné. Et je savais parfaitement bien par qui. Mon frère, lui, était toujours en vie puisqu'il résidait ici. Enfin un bon point…

Ici, c'est une pension pour les jeunes qui vont dans les lycées du coin, et spécialement Sweet Amoris, le lycée public de cette nouvelle ville moderne Amoris. Ma tante et mon oncle sont les directeurs de cette pension, et je suis sûr que mon oncle en est l'architecte. Le bâtiment était extrêmement lumineux et la décoration y était simple et moderne. Ils m'expliquèrent rapidement le fonctionnement. Deux zones, fille et garçon, et des horaires pour les repas et les sorties. Par exemple, déjeuner tout le monde est ici à midi sauf s'ils ont des activités, diner à 19h, interdiction de sortir après 21h sauf si accompagné d'un adulte etc…

Il était 17h et donc, selon Elisa, l'heure où les pensionnaires devraient rentrer. Je n'étais pas spécialement enchantée par le fait d'être présenté à une dizaine de jeunes surexcités mais bon… Ils m'ont assuré qu'ils étaient sympa. Un brouhaha me tira de ma rêverie. Des jeunes de mon âge entrèrent en rigolant et en se poussant gentiment du coude.

\- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama Elisa tandis qu'elle se levait. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

\- On va vous présenter à une nouvelle pensionnaire, notre filleule, ajouta John.

\- Cool ! C'est une fille !

\- Alleeeez ! pressa ma tante, tous le monde au salon !

Je m'étais placée dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Une fille au cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouge sang passa devant moi en souriant. Je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots que « _magnifique_ » pour la décrire. Mais la personne que je ne quittais pas des yeux depuis son entrée, c'était mon grand frère, Kentin. Il était encore plus grand et encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Et c'était très bien comme ça ! Comme le reste du monde, ça faisait 7 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il m'aperçut enfin. Je pouvais voir des larmes se perler à ses yeux. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Nae, murmura-t-il, tu m'as tellement manqué… Je suis désolé…

Il tremblait. Je pense que moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas me remettre à pleurer mais je ne pu pas m'en empêcher.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! On est là pour faire connaissance, pas pour regarder deux gamins en train de chialer…

Celui qui venait de parler a les cheveux rouges et des yeux noirs perçants. Il n'avait ni l'air poli, ni l'air sympa… L'albinos et une fille rousse le remirent à sa place, lisant mieux la situation que cet idiot. A mon avis, c'est le rebelle du groupe. La tomate se leva et partit du salon, suivi de mon oncle. Ils auront probablement une discussion ensemble… Un black musclé et l'albinos s'avancèrent vers moi.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Rosalya, me lança la vampire, mais tu peux m'appeler Rosa !

\- Moi c'est Dajan ! Désolé pour la dispute… C'est assez fréquent avec lui.

\- Les gars je vous présente ma petite sœur Nae ! dit Kentin en passant son bras autour de moi.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Iris, répliqua la rousse.

\- Moi c'est Jade, ajouta un garçon avec d'étranges cheveux verts.

Remarque des cheveux rouges, des cheveux blancs, des cheveux roux… Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais décidé que les siens étaient bizarres ? Bah… C'est pas important…. Rosa demanda à ma tante dans quelle chambre j'étais. Quand elle lui répondit que je n'en avais pas encore, elle fit tout une comédie pour m'avoir à côté d'elle. Et je cru qu'elle allait faire une crise d'épilepsie quand elle ajouta que je n'avais pas d'affaires. Du coup, elle me traîna en ville pour une soirée shopping. La ville était vraiment très belle. Je ne m'étais jamais aventurer dans le centre car je n'aime quand il y a trop de monde mais, en soirée, c'était plus calme. Rosa me mena devant un magasin gothique. Je l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est ton style ! Le noir t'irait comme un gant et te donnerait une aura inquiétante qui renforcera ton visage inexpressif.

Je rêve où elle venait de dire que mon visage était _inexpressif_ ?

\- Allez, on entre !

Elle me tira à l'intérieur et me fit essayer une tonnes de vêtements. Je cru que ça ne se terminerai jamais. Finalement, elle m'acheta toutes mes fringues et ne voulu pas que je la rembourse. Elle me raconta sa vie sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait un petit copain vendeur et était mannequin pour un magazine d'ados. Elle m'expliqua que c'était Elisa qui l'avait aidée. En même temps, ma tante et ma mère avaient été mannequins auparavant. On arriva finalement à la pension. Rosa s'était gentiment occupée de moi toute la soirée. Je dus être une plaie pour elle… Surtout que je ne lui avait pas adresser la parole une seule fois. Il fallait au moins que je lui dise merci…

\- Bon ben à demain ! lança-t-elle.

\- Heum… Attends…

\- Oui ?

\- M… Merci pour t… aujourd'hui… bégayais-je.

Je souris et Rosa se mit à rire.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Parce que tu es trop mimi ! Et aussi parce que c'est la première fois que tu me parles et que tu me souris.

\- Et c'est ai drôle que ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle, mais un sourire rare et magnifique comme le tien peut illuminer une journée.

Elle me souhaita une bonne nuit et me rappela que demain il y avait la rentrée. Je pense que je pourrais lui faire un peu confiance. Elle est gentille, jolie et pleine de vie. Je crois que je l'aime bien.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Second souffle**

 **Partie 1 : _Prend ma main_**

 **Chapitre 2 :** _Les mêmes yeux_

 _PDV Nae_

 _Driiiiiiing! Driiiiiiiing! Driiiiiiing!_

Au bout du troisième dring, mon réveil sauta de ma table de chevet et commença a rouler dans toute ma chambre en balançant la danse des canards au volume maximum. Je maudis intérieurement John et Elisa de m´avoir offert cet horrible robot sous prétexte que je met trop de temps à me réveiller... Je soupire d´exaspération tout en m´étirant. Je suis obligée tous les matins de courir après lui pour l´éteindre.

\- C´est quoi tout ce boucan? me demande Rosa après s´être précipitée dans ma chambre.

\- Tu peux m´aider à attraper mon réveil s´il te plait?

\- C´est ton réveil? Il est trop cool! dit-elle en commençant a rigoler. La danse des canards des 7h du matin, on aime!

Apres avoir attrapé et éteint mon réveil, Rosa me sort des vêtements à mettre sur mon lit. Selon elle, il fallait se faire belle pour la rentrée car c´est souvent la première impression qui est la plus importante. Elle me fit également mon maquillage et ma coiffure. Quand je me suis finalement regardée dans le miroir, je n´en croyais pas mes yeux! Mes yeux qui étaient d´habitude si ternes, brillaient maintenant mystérieusement de tous leurs éclats de verts. Mes lèvres n´étaient plus gercées mais lisses et teintées d´un rouge cerise et mes cheveux ébènes avaient été bouclés. Quand à la tenue, j´étais désormais habillée d´un haut blanc déchiré au niveau du col, d´une jupe noire plissée, de longs bas à tète de chat et de bottines à lacets. Elle me força également à porter des gants, boucles d´oreilles et un collier de perles noires, comme si je n´avais pas déjà assez de choses...

A cause de ma longue préparation semi-forcée, Rosa et moi sommes parties en catastrophe. Lorsque l´on arrive enfin, nous sommes essoufflées d´avoir couru pour être a l´heure. Le lycée, je le connaissais déjà pour m´être fait passer pour une élève et avoir grugé à la cantine. C´est un lycée grand et moderne. Je le trouvais très impressionnant. L´architecture avait tellement évoluée en sept ans. On se dépêche d´entrer et Rosa me conduit jusqu´à une salle dont la porte était fermée. On pouvait lire dessus _Salle des délégués._

\- Je suis désolée de te laisser seule, mais j´ai cours... Tu toques et tu demandes le délégué principal. Il devrait te faire une visite rapide du lycée et te guider jusqu´à ta classe. Ce serait cool si on était ensemble!

J´ai à peine eu le temps de toquer, qu´un blond apparaît.

\- Tu dois être Nae, c´est ça?

Je hoche la tete. Non decidemment je netais pas encore prete à parler à n´importe qui.

\- Je m´appelle Nathaniel. Je suis le delegue principal et je suis chargé de t´aider à faire une bonne rentree. Enchanté!

Il me fit visiter se grand lycée, où je repérais déjà des planques sympas, et me conduisit jusqu´à ma classe principale. Ici, au lieu d´avoir des chiffres ou des lettres, on avait des fruits. J´étais donc en première kiwi! Il m´encouragea a entrer dans ma classe tout en me rappelant qu´il faudra revenir le voir pour les inscriptions en clubs. Quels clubs? Bah ce n´était pas important. J´ouvre timidement la porte pour apercevoir un prof sans aucune autorité essayant désespérément de faire régner l´ordre. Je passe le seuil. A ma grande surprise, tout le monde se tait et me dévisage. C´était gênant.

\- Bonjour Mamzelle, dit-il en m´invitant a rentrer, je suis Mr. Faraize, votre professeur d´Histoire-Géographie. Pouvez-vous vous présentez a la classe, puisque vous arrivez pour notre rentrée de printemps?

\- Je veux pas...

\- Elle s´appelle Nae, elle est dans la pension, répondit Rosa. Tu veux te mettre à coté de moi?

Je souris à ma sauveuse, mais fait non de la tète en désignant la place vide près de la fenêtre au fond de la classe. Elle fait la moue mais ne discute pas. Je vais m´asseoir sous les regards éberlués de mes camarades de classe et de mon professeur. Comme je ne comprenais rien et que je n´avais pas beaucoup dormi la veille, je dormis toute la journée. Rosa me réveilla au bout de ces quatre heures tout en me précisant que ni les profs, ni Castiel n´avaient apprécié. Je ne savais pas qui était Castiel et encore moins pourquoi il m´en voulait, mais je n´étais pas très étonnée. Depuis que je m´étais échappée, j´étais d´une insolence remarquable ... Mes parents ne m´avaient vraiment pas élevée comme ça... Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Rosa me tira de mes songes en me tirant par la main et m´expliquant qu´il fallait être rapide si l´on ne voulait pas faire trop de queue pour manger. Dans la cour, il y a deux garçons qui retiennent mon attention: l´un était la tomate aux cheveux rouges et l´autre avait des cheveux blancs/argentes. Rosa commence a sapprocher d´eux en leur faisant de grands gestes. C´est alors que le gars aux cheveux d´argent se retourne. Je connais parfaitement ce visage... ces yeux... **_SES_** yeux!

 _PDV Rosa_

J´ai vu Nae tracer, les yeux vides comme si elle ne se contrôlait plus, en direction de Lysandre. Et puis elle a commencé à le rosser, sans s´arrêter, comme une bête sauvage. Castiel a commencé à défendre son meilleur ami et frappa Nae en plein visage. Elle a volé et est atterrie sur la tète... Mais le pire, c´est qu´elle s´est relevée, la tète en sang tout comme celle de Lysandre, Et elle a marché lentement sans même jeter le moindre regard a Castiel et a donné un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre de Lysandre qui était déjà plié en deux au sol. Je n´avais jamais vu ça... On se croyait dans un film d´horreur... Sans aucuns doutes, Peggy allait se jeter sur cette rarissime occasion pour sortir un nouveau numéro de Talk, le magazine du lycée. Mais ce qui me frustrait le plus, c´était de ne pas savoir pour quelles raisons Nae avait-elle réagit de cette façon... Les ambulances sont arrivées et ont pris en charge Lysandre et Nae, ainsi que Castiel pour un rapide check-up et un interrogatoire.

A la fin de la journée, j´ai décidé d´aller leur rendre visite. Je voulais savoir comment ils se portaient mais surtout, surtout pourquoi elle avait fait ça... Lysandre était principalement touché à la tète, mais Nae n´étant pas très forte ne lui avait pas causé trop de dommages. Castiel n´avait rien, en dehors du fait qu´il avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Nae quand a elle devait rester deux bonnes semaines car elle s´était taper le crane. Quand je l´ai vu, elle était recroquevillée en boule sur son lit. Elle avait toujours ce regard vide et extrêmement triste... On aurait dit un petit chat noir abandonné. A ce moment, je me suis dit que même si elle avait déformé mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir... Il devait y avoir une très bonne raison.

\- Pourquoi, murmurais-je, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Nae...

\- ... Il avait les mêmes yeux...

\- Hein? mêmes yeux que qui?

\- Mêmes yeux que _ **LUI.**_

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Second souffle**

 **Partie 1:** ** _Prend ma Main_**

 **Chapitre 3:** _Un passé douloureux_

 _PDV Rosa_

J´était vraiment hors de moi.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Elle ne répond pas.

\- Dis-moi! Parle-moi, commençais-je à hurler, DIS MOI POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA?! Les mêmes yeux que qui?! Je n´en ai rien à foutre! Je veux une explication!

Je tente de me calmer. Rosa, respire, tout va bien...

\- Je sais bien que tu as une raison, je souffle. Alors dis-moi laquelle c´est... je t´en prie... Nae...

\- Kentin, murmure-t-elle.

\- Hein?

\- Je te dirais uniquement s´il y a Kentin... et personne d´autre.

\- Tu veux que je l´appelle?

\- Oui.

Je sors mon téléphone et l´appelle. Je lui touche deux mots de la situation afin qu´il se dépêche de nous rejoindre sans pour autant trop s´inquiéter. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Kentin fais irruption dans la chambre. Il s´assoit à coté d´elle et ne dit rien. D´un geste de la main, il me fait comprendre de ne pas la presser et qu´elle parlera quand elle le voudra. Finalement, c´est lui qui rompt le silence.

\- J´avais 11 ans et Nae 9 quand c´est arrivé...

 _ **DEBUT DU FLASHBACK**_

Nae était plongée dans une partie de cache-cache avec les membres de sa famille. La petite, à son tour, avait été désignée comme loup. Elle compta jusqu´à vingt, et partit à la recherche de Kentin et de leurs parents, Les trois étaient particulièrement bien cachés et Nae commençai à désespérer : elle cherchait en vain depuis une bonne demie heure. Elle décide d´abandonner et les appelle pour changer les rôles. Mais, toujours pas de réponse. Désemparée, elle se met à pleurer.

\- Ça ne va pas ma petite?

Nae se retourne et découvre un homme, grand aux cheveux violets et aux yeux vairons.

\- Tu as perdu tes parents? Viens, continue-t-il, on va les chercher ensemble.

\- Non, Maman m´a dit de ne jamais suivre les inconnus.

L´homme souffle bruyamment comme exaspéré par la réponse et sourit.

\- Les gars, embarquez-la.

Deux hommes jaillirent de nulle-part et attrapèrent la petite Nae qui se débattait comme elle le pouvait en hurlant à la mort.

\- MAMAN! PAPA! AU SECOURS! Mais AÏE! LÂCHEZ-MOI!

\- Toi si tu fermes pas ta gueule c´est moi qui vais te la fermer.

\- Non, s´il-vous-plait laissez moi...

\- LAISSEZ MA PETITE SŒUR TRANQUILLE, hurla Kentin. Il courrait haletant suivit des deux parents, tout aussi paniqués que leur fille.

\- Tu as dit quoi petit con? siffla l´homme.

\- ARRÊTEZ, rétorqua Kentin.

\- Je vous en supplie ne la prenez pas! pleura la mère.

\- AH! Alice! cracha le violet. Ça faisait un bail que je voulais te voir!

\- Ça suffit maintenant! Laisse ma fille tranquille!

\- Qu´est-ce que tu fous? enragea son mari, tu vas nous laisser vivre?! Mais qu´est-ce qu´on t-a fait?

\- Toi? Tu m´as TOUT PRIS! Ma popularité, ma réputation et même... ma FEMME!

\- Je ne serais jamais ta femme! JAMAIS tu m´entends?

\- Je vois... Et ben, puisque vous m´avez tout pris... JE VOUS PRENDS CETTE MIOCHE!

\- ESPÈCE D´ENFLURE, hurla le père.

Il se jeta sur lui et lui asséna de nombreux coups au visage. Mais, il fut rapidement maîtrisé par les hommes qui avaient enfermé Nae dans la voiture. Ils le frappèrent longuement sous les cris impuissants de Nae, qui cognait ses poings contre les vitres de la voiture, et d´Alice, qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir Kentin. Le criminel haineux s´installa dans la voiture et assomma une bonne fois pour toute Nae. Il fit ensuite signe à ses hommes de monter dans la voiture et il démarra le moteur.

\- NOOON! hurla Alice. NAE! Mon bébé... Je t´aime ma chérie, ne l´oublie jamais! Et le jour de tes 16 ans tu reverras la vie! Je le sais!

Ils s´en vont, laissant derrière eux une mère et son enfant en larmes ainsi qu´un père déshonoré de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa famille.

\- Qu´est-ce que tu entendais par ¨ Le jour de tes 16 ans tu reverras la vie¨? demanda-t-il, s´accroupissant auprès de sa femme qui tremblait encore.

\- Hector... J´ai fait un rêve... Et aujourd´hui s´est déroulé comme dans mon reve... Mais à la fin, il y avait une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts... qui courrait... pieds nus, sans s´arrêter... Ce sera Nae...

 _ **FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

 _PDV Rosa_

Je n´en reviens pas... Si jeunes, et ils ont déjà connu une expérience traumatisante. C´est pour ça que tous les soirs Kentin allumait une bougie sur son balcon et serrait une photo près de son cœur? Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vient faire Lysandre dans cette histoire...

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t´ai raconté tout ça, sourit doucement Kentin. Papa et Maman ont disparu i mois, le jour de l´anniversaire des 16 ans de Nae. Et on a retrouvé Nae il y a quelques semaines... La famille de notre mère pratiquait beaucoup le Magnétisme et l´Occulte... Ma mère avait donc hérité de certains dons comme ils le disent, et il s´est avéré que la prophétie qu´elle avait faite se soit accomplie. Mais l´histoire, je ne la connais que jusque là. La suite, c´est Nae qui la connait.

\- Ton ami avec les cheveux d´argent est le portrait craché de l´homme qui m´a torturé.

Nae avait enfin décidé de parler, et la première phrase qu´elle choisit d´émettre était déroutante, très déroutante...

\- Il a les mêmes yeux vairons, verts et jaunes, continua-t-elle.

\- Torturé...? Il t´a torturé? Attend Nae, je ne me sens pas très bien là... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire n´est-ce pas?

Pour toute réponse, elle retire son haut et se tourne dos à nous pour décrocher son soutien-gorge. Mais, même sans qu´elle le fasse, on voyait très bien toutes les marques. Il y avait des plaies cicatrisées et d´autres beaucoup plus récentes, encore rouges et pleines de croûtes... Ça paraissait tellement douloureux, mon cœur se fendait en deux...

\- Celles-là sont plus petites... Il en a fait une très grande au couteau entre les deux seins...

\- Ne nous la montre pas s´il te plait Nae, je lui répond.

Je me tourne vers Kentin. Il tremble, ses yeux horrifiés ne quittent pas les marques du dos de sa soeur. Je ne l´avais jamais vu comme ca... Il s´approche de Nae et la serre fort dans ses bras tandis que des larmes s´écoulent le long de ses joues. Il répète encore et encore ¨pardon¨, comme impuissant... J´ai jugé qu´il était temps pour moi de partir.

 _PDV Kentin_

\- Désolé... pardon, je murmure en reniflant. Je m´en veut tellement... Ce... c´est ma faute...

\- Mais tu dis quoi toi... Ce n´est pas vrai...

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là...

\- Oui... oui...

Ma petite soeur chérie... Tu es vraiment forte... J´ai fait le service militaire et de la boxe pour pouvoir te protéger si je te revoyais et voilà que je pleurs et que tu me réconforte... Tu es magnifique. Et ce corps qu´il a couvert de cicatrices... Je te le jure, Nae, je te vengerais. Je le ferais payer pour t´avoir fait vivre cette vie, mais QUELLE VIE?! Enfermée, privée de ta liberté, tu as été arrachée à ton enfance et à ton innocence... Je suis tellement triste et j´enrage de savoir qu´un homme comme ca respire le meme air que toi... Qui a le droit de vivre pour faire des choses pareilles? Il ne le mérite pas, oh non... Il mourra. Je te le jure, je le...

\- Hum, Kentin?

\- Ouai?

\- Tu peux me laisser me rhabiller s´il te plait?

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! DÉSOLÉ, je bredouille, je... je sors tout de suite!

\- Mais ne t´en fait pas, tu n´as rien vu de toute facon.

\- Qu´est-ce qui se passe? demande Rosa en entrant dans la chambre. J´ai entendu Kentin crier...

 _PDV Nae_

Le lendemain dans le bureau de la directrice...

\- C´EST INADMISSIBLE! UNE NOUVELLE ÉLÈVE QUI SE BAT SANS AUCUNE RAISON LE PREMIER JOUR! INADMISSIBLE!

\- Je ne me battrais jamais sans raison.

\- SILENCE! VOUS AIS-JE AUTORISER À OUVRIR LA BOUCHE? VOUS POUVEZ VOUS ESTIMER HEUREUSE D´AVOIR DES AMIS ET UNE FAMILLE POUR VOUS DÉFENDRE CAR EN TEMPS NORMAL, CETTE ATTITUDE EST SANCTIONNÉ PAR RENVOI IMMÉDIAT DE L´ETABLISSEMENT. Vous vous en tirez avec deux semaines de renvoi au cours desquelles vous aurez l´obligation de nettoyer les graffitis des couloirs et de retirer les chewing-gum sous les tables. Sortez maintenant.

Je sors. Kentin et Rosa m´attendais sois-disant ¨anxieusement¨. En fait, ils étaient en train de se rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre. Ils riaient depuis dix minutes et avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Finalement Rosa se reprit:

\- Tu as de la chance que Tante El et Oncle J soit tes tuteurs légaux et s´occupent de la pension car en temps normal tu te serais fait virer.

On se dirige vers nos classes respectives. Mon renvoi commence demain alors je dois tout de même aller en cours aujourd´hui. Je remarque que tout le monde chuchote en nous regardant. Soudain trois poufs s´arrêtent pile devant nous en croisant leurs bras sur leurs décolletés très échancrés. La blonde qui semble etre la chef me lance un regard assassin:

\- Alors? Comme ça c´est toi la dérangée qui s´est défoulée sur Lysandre? Et c´est quoi ces fringues? Tu te prends pour la femme de Dracula ou quoi?

\- Nan mais tu t´es regardée Ambre, réplique Rosa, on dirait que toi tu achètes tes fringues dans un magasins de putes! Viens Nae, cette chose n´est pas fréquentable.

Rosa m´emmène dans la cours alors qu´on laisse en plan les trois dindes. Bizarrement, à chaque fois qu´on s´approche d´un groupe, il fuit. Du coup, il ne restait plus grand monde.

\- Ouah, ca c´est de l´effet! dit Rosa. Dis, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais t´excuser auprès de Lysandre?

\- Est-ce qu´il a un tatouage dans le dos?

\- Hein?

\- Le gars qui m´a enfermée avait un tatouage dans le dos.

Rosa est soudainement devenue toute pale. Elle m´attrape par le bras et me tire précipitamment vers les vestiaires. Là, on retrouve la tomate, et celui qui s´appelle Lysandre je crois. La tomate, dès qu´elle me voit, change complètement son attitude et ouvre la bouche, probablement pour me crier des insultes, c´est tout ce qu´il sait faire. Mais Rosa le coupe net.

\- Lys... Montre-lui ton tatouage.

\- Pardon?

\- Nan mais tu as fumé Rosa, s´excite la tomate, tu es de son coté en plus?

\- MONTRE-LUI TON TATOUAGE C´EST UNE QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT LYSANDRE.

Bouche-bée, Lysandre s´exécute sous le regard désemparé de Castiel. Il déboutonne sa chemise blanche et la laisse glisser sur le sol. Puis il se tourne dos à nous dévoilant un superbe tatouage sur ses omoplates. Il s´agit de de deux ailes parfaitement symétriques regroupant des ailes de quatre animaux différents: l´oiseau, le papillon, la libellule et le paon.

\- Dis-moi que ce n´est pas le même, me supplie Rosa.

\- Ce n´est pas le même, je souffle.

Puis, tout devient noir. Je revois le tatouage de mon bourreau. Deux ailes qui s´entrecroisent, l´une rouge sang et l´autre noir profond. Je ne veux plus le revoir. Je veux qu´il me laisse, qu´il arrête de me hanter... Après tout ce que tu m´as fait... Tu m´as enchaînée, frappée, insultée de mots dont je ne connaissais et ne connais toujours pas le sens... Et pire encore... privée des personnes que j´aime... Je ne veux plus penser à toi... Tu as ruiné ma vie.. Je dois te tuer... Je veux que tu MEURES. Que tu BRÛLES en Enfer... Que tu sois malheureux dans toutes tes autres vies s´il y en a d´autres... Disparaît. _A jamais_.

 _PDV Lysandre_

Je ne comprends pas ce que cette fille me veut. Ni le comportement de Rosa après réflexion. Après lui avoir dévoilé mon tatouage, la fille c´est évanouie... Très surprenant... Castiel et moi-même avons du la porter jusqu´à l´infirmerie. C´était très inquiétant de se rendre compte qu´elle était si légère... Elle paraissait très maigre aussi... L´infirmière nous a informé qu´elle ne dormait pas assez et qu´elle était effectivement en état d´insuffisance pondérale. La petite brune fut mise en chambre pour le restant de la journée. Rosa nous a dit qu´elle nous expliquerait la situation uniquement si la fille le voulait bien. Alors qu´on causait doucement devant la porte, des gémissements ont attiré notre attention. La petite fille, décidément son nom m´échappe, était en train de se débattre dans son lit. Elle marmonnait des ¨Ne me faites pas mal¨ ou encore des ¨Détachez-moi¨, ¨Pourquoi vous m´enchaînez¨ et des faibles ¨J´ai faim... j´ai mal¨, ¨Je ne peux plus bouger¨... C´était vraiment très bouleversant...

¨Ca c´est son passé¨ a dit Rosa. ¨Et il semblerait que tu ressemble beaucoup à son bourreau Lysandre¨. Elle n´a pas voulu en dire plus pour ne pas violer l´intimité de son amie. J´ai décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir. Son vécu semblait avoir de véritables conséquences sur sa façon d´être aujourd´hui. Et il était impossible de la juger mauvaise en sachant pertinemment que ce passé terrible, elle ne l´avait définitivement pas choisi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Souffle**

 **Partie 1:** ** _Prend ma main_**

 **Chapitre 4:** _Pardon?_

 _PDV Nae_

Je me réveille à l´infirmerie aux cotés d´une jeune fille aux yeux bleus qui me regarde timidement.

\- Ah... Hum.. Ça va mieux? bredouille-t-elle.

\- Oui... T´es qui?

\- Je m´appelle Melody, je suis la déléguée la classe d´à coté. L´infirmière me laisse parfois l´aider comme je veux devenir médecin... Tu t´es évanouie de fatigue... et de faim... Cela fait trois heures et demie que tu dors... Il est 15h45 maintenant. Je crois qu´il te reste deux heures de cours si je me souviens bien.

\- Ah d´accord. Je peux partir?

\- Euh, oui... Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta salle?

\- Non pas la peine, je répond en me levant. Au revoir.

J´allais partir quand l´infirmière m´attrape le poignet:

\- Tu devrais remercier les deux garçons avec qui tu t´es battue il y a trois jours. C´est eux qui t´ont transporté ici. Aussi, je voulais te confirmer ce que Melody t´as dit: tu es effectivement très maigre ce qui es dangereux... il faut que tu manges sinon j´ai le devoir d´en parler à tes tuteurs pour qu´ils t´envoient en centre spécialisé... Aussi tu dors pas, et quand tu dors, tu es agitée... Je pense qu´il faille mieux que tu rentres chez toi pour te reposer. J´ai déjà appelé ton oncle pour le prévenir.

\- D´accord... Madame... Merci...

\- C´est Emma pour les intimes, rit-elle, et je suis sure que l´on se reverra souvent!

\- Au revoir Emma.

Je quitte donc l´école et m´engage sur le chemin du retour. Du coup, je laisse la narratrice vous dire quelques trucs sur moi...

*Hey la gente c´est moi lol! Bref... Tout d´abord, Nae possède une magnifique chevelure ébène et relativement lisse malgré les quelques mèches rebelles. Elle est doté de somptueux yeux de jade, tout comme Kentin, qu´ils ont hérités de leur mère, Alice. Nae est passionnée par la musique, bien que sa culture musicale se soit arrêtée l´année de sa disparition. Elle pratiquait le violon, cet instrument si envoûtant qui suscite grandement l´émotion de ceux qui se laissent séduire par sa tonalité si parfaite. Elle n´aime pas parler, ce qui ne l´aide pas pour améliorer ses relations sociales, déjà peu existantes. Elle pense que les mots sont aujourd´hui dépourvus de sens et qu´ils ne méritent pas d´être exprimés, c´est pourquoi elle réduit ses conversations au stricte minimum et préfère é aime le calme et les endroits ouverts car elle a besoin d´être libre et de ne pas se sentir confinée. Elle aime beaucoup faire des siestes dans les parcs et dans le jardin de la pension de son oncle et de sa tante. Etant donné qu´elle n´a pas été scolarisée pendant sept ans, elle a donc un niveau de CM1. Le problème est donc qu´il va falloir qu´elle rattrape toutes ces années de perdues alors qu´elle n´apprécie pas spécialement apprendre et qu´elle est évidemment inscrite en Terminale. Avec sa famille, elle compte obtenir le redoublement dans l´établissement. Mais de toute façon, elle sait que si elle n´a pas son BAC, elle pourra travailler à leurs cotés au sein de la pension. Nous avons donc à faire à un sacré phénomène comme personnage principal! Voilà!*

J´arrive enfin à la pension, salue mon Oncle et me dirige sur le toit. C´est là que j´irai faire ma sieste. On a beau être début mars, il fait un temps superbe! Je m´allonge tandis que la dernière chose que je vois c´est un beau ciel bleu, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 _PDV Castiel_

Quand je suis arrivé sur le toit de la pension, cette fille était en train de dormir à ma place fétiche. Décidément, elle a le chic d´être là où j´ai l´habitude d´être. Comme il commençait à faire froid, j´ai décidé de la rentrer. Je la soulève, putain ce qu´elle est légère! C´est flippant... Je l´emmène dans ma chambre, et la dépose sur mon lit. Après tout, je ne sais pas où est la sienne et j´ai vraiment la flemme de me balader partout avec elle. Je sors sur le balcon pour fumer ma clope. Ah.. je suis vraiment trop sympa là... c´est pas comme moi... Pfff... cette fille... C´est qui à la fin? J´ai tapoté une dernière fois ma clope contre la rambarde pour faire tomber les cendres et je l´ai écrasé dans mon cendrier. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre. Nae dormait toujours mais elle était très agitée... J´ai chopé ma guitare préférée et j´ai commencé à gratter les cordes. Dès les premières notes, elle s´est apaisée.

 _PDV Nae_

Elle est belle cette mélodie.. une guitare? J´ai ouvert les yeux. Il faisait sombre mais je pouvais clairement voir que je n´étais absolument pas dans ma chambre. Tel un électrochoc, je me suis levée d´un coup.

\- T´es réveillée?

La tomate était là, guitare à la main et me toisait de son regard méprisant que je déteste tant... C´est sa chambre ça? Je débute du regard mon inspection de sa chambre dans les moindres détails. Ce mec est fan de Rock, de Hard Rock et de Métal... il y a quelques posters de groupes que j´aime bien... Ce mec a deux guitares électriques, une emplie et des enceintes en plus de sa guitare sèche.

\- T´aimes la déco?

\- T´as plutôt bon gout pour une tomate.

\- Putain mais t´es une gamine, moi c´est Castiel okay?

\- Tu aimes Disturbed? Ça date ça, même moi je connais.

\- Mais qu´est-ce que je m´en tape! Tant que c´est cool je m´en fou pas mal de quand ça date.

Bon bah finalement la tomate n´a pas l´air si méchante...

\- Pourquoi je suis là?

\- Tu t´es endormie sur le toit. Comme je savais pas où était ta chambre je t´ai laissée ronfler sur mon lit. Ah! Aussi tu baves quand tu dors.

Je reviens sur mes mots, c´est vraiment un con. Je lui balance son oreiller à la tète et je me dirige vers la porte. Il faudrait peut-être que je le remercie... Non? Non. Si? Je reste là plantée devant, la main sur la poignée à me demander si oui ou non je le remercie.

\- Bon tu sors? A moins que tu veuilles rester avec un canon comme moi!

\- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus sombres.

Je claque la porte. Je la rouvre, lui lâche un minuscule ¨merci et pardon¨ et reclaque la porte avant de partir en courant.

 _PDV Castiel_

\- Je rêve ou elle vient de s´excuser?

\- Elle s´est excusée? répète Kentin qui vient d´entrer, ben mec, elle doit t´apprécier alors!

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Bah... depuis qu´elle est petite elle est comme ça... Elle a comme une fierté qui l´empêche de dire merci pare qu´elle n´aime pas se sentir redevable et pardon parce qu´elle n´aime pas avoir tort ou être dans le tort. Elle est honnête généralement qu´auprès des personnes avec qui elle est proche, comme la famille, Rosa et toi, apparemment.

\- Ah. D´ailleurs qu´est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre?

\- J´ai entendu claquer deux fois alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait...

\- Dégage!

Kentin sort en râlant que je suis trop sang chaud bla bla. Décidément, je n´ai jamais vu une meuf comme ça. Je me demande si elle va s´excuser auprès de toi mon petit Lysandre! Niark, niark! J´ai hâte d´être demain! Comment va-t-elle faire pour y échapper?!

 _PDV Nae_

Le lendemain matin, je confesse à Rosa que je me suis excusée auprès de Castiel.

\- Génial! s´exclame-t-elle, il ne te reste plus que la partie difficile! Sois dans la cave à midi pile!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pose pas de question! J´ai une supère idée, murmure-t-elle, sourire machiavélique en coin.

La sonnerie retentit, Rosa et moi nous séparons pour la matinée car nos options sont différentes. A la fin des cours, je me balade nonchalamment dans les couloirs à la recherche de cette fameuse cave. Brusquement, un garçon aux cheveux bleu électriques et aux yeux violets m´attrape le bras et me tire à lui.

\- Salut! Moi c´est Alexy, tu es Nae n´est-ce pas? Rosa m´a dit de t´embarquer!

Sans me laisser faire quoique se soit, il me soulève et me passe sur son épaule. Je commence à me débattre de toutes mes forces mais il ne bronche pas. Zut, comment un garçon aussi mince peut-être aussi musclé? Il me sourit, amusé, et nous traversons les couloir, tous les yeux braqués sur nous. Génial. J´adore être au milieu de l´attention...

\- Ma mission s´arrete ici. Tu n´as plus qu´à entrer! A+ princesse!

Il repart aussi vite qu´il est venu, me laissant seule face à une porte métallique. Je vois... C´est donc ici la cave... Je pousse la porte et entre. A ma grande surprise, la cave est très grande, remplie d´instruments de musique et de cartons. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y a un homme. Ah... c´est celui aux yeux vairons...

\- Que fais-tu là? me demande-t-il.

\- C´est Rosa qui m´a demandée de venir...

\- Tout comme moi.

Rosaaaa... Je vais te tuer! Pourquoi tu fourres toujours ton nez dans mes affaires! Un silence gênant s´installe. Pourquoi il ne dit rien lui... On reste là, sans se regarder et sans rien dire. Je veux partir. Je vais partir. Maintenant.

\- Je te prie de bien vouloir m´excuser.

Lysandre rompt le silence. Hein? Pourquoi il s´excuse?

\- Je suis vraiment navré de t´avoir offensé, continue-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas... Est-ce qu´il est stupide? C´est moi qui l´ai frappé et qui l´ai envoyé à l´hôpital, et c´est lui qui s´excuse... Je... c´était à moi de le faire! Il est débile, il ne comprend rien lui aussi! Je le vois qui me regarde, très calme, comme s´il n´y avait rien de plus naturel comme situation, puis il s´approche de moi et met un genou à terre. Il me prend délicatement la main et y dépose un baiser. Un... QUOI?!

\- Pardonnez-moi. J´étais vraiment tourmenté à l´idée d´avoir pu vous blesser.

\- Je... Ça y est? Ta finis ton cirque?! Je... On dirait une pièce de théâtre de Shakespeare! Arrête de te moquer de moi, je suis désolée vraiment! Tu... n´avais pas besoin de m´humilier!

Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues tandis que confuse j´essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe. Mais qu´est-ce que c´est que ces gens?! Et pourquoi il parle comme ça? Et ses vêtements! Mais... mais... on dirait un prince... Je dois m´en aller je vais m´en aller je dégage sa main et je claque la porte et je PARS D´ICI. Sortie de la cave, je pose mes mains sur mes joues pour les refroidir. Un baise-main... Mais AU SECOURS je hurle dans ma tète. Je crois que je vais aller à l´infirmerie me reposer... Oui, c´est mieux, je pense...

 _PDV Lysandre_

 _-_ GYAHAHAHA c´était trop drôle!

\- Arrêtez de rire pour rien vous deux!

Castiel, Rosa et Kentin sortirent de derrière des cartons.

\- Mais qu´est-ce que vous faites ici, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pouvais pas rater ça, répond Castiel, toujours plié en deux. Tu as vu sa tète? Et c´est qui la tomate maintenant?

Rosa lui asséna un coup de pied dans le tibia pour qu´il arrête de rire. Il y a des fois où je me dis que mes amis n´ont pas plus de 10 ans. Surtout Castiel, c´est difficile à croire qu´il a 18 ans...

\- Je pense que tu en as trop fait Lysandre, dit Rosa.

\- Tu penses?

\- Je ne pense pas, j´en suis sure!

\- Un baise-main, ajoute Kentin, sérieusement mec! Mais bon, en fin de compte elle s´est excusée!

Rosa et Castiel ont continué à se moquer de moi toute l´après-midi. Ah, ils peuvent être fatigants quelque fois! Les gens ont des réactions excessives! Tous! Meme la fille! Décidément je ne me souviens pas de son nom... Et j´ai l´impression d´avoir oublier autre chose... En fin d´après-midi, je me suis rendu compte que j´avais laissé mon carnet de notes je ne sais où... La sonnerie finale retentit et je pars donc à la recherche de mon précieux carnet, essayant de me remémorer vaguement les endroits où j´avais bien pu l´oublier. C´est sur le toit de l´école que je le trouve. Dans les mains de cette fille. Qui pleure. Elle lit mes poèmes et mes chansons et elle pleure. Elle renifle, se retourne et me voit. En sursaut, elle lâche le carnet.

\- Qu... qu´est-ce que tu fais ici? bredouille-t-elle.

\- Je cherchais mon carnet. Tu le tenais dans tes mains.

\- Tu écris de la musique?

\- Oui. Parfois. Pourquoi pleures-tu?

Elle rougit fortement et s´essuie rapidement les larmes. Elle me crie qu´elle ne pleurait pas et me jette mon carnet à la figure et part en fuite. Charmante. Très sensible! Et elle est adorable lorsque´elle rougit! Je suis certain qu´elle serait magnifique si elle souriait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second souffle**

 **Partie 1:** ** _Prend ma Main_**

 **Chapitre 5:** _Les sentiments du chat noir_

 _PDV Nae_

\- C´est hors de question.

\- JE NE VOUS AI PAS DEMANDÉ VOTRE AVIS! me hurle la directrice. VOUS REJOINDREZ UN CLUB. VOUS AVEZ 3 JOURS ET SI VOUS NE VOUS DÉCIDEZ PAS, JE CHOISIRAI POUR VOUS. ENTENDU? MAINTENANT SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU.

Je sors, Nathaniel m´attendait.

\- Je dois te faire la visite des clubs, me sourit-il gêné. C´est une de mes seules obligations...

\- C´est vraiment stupide.

\- Ne dis pas ça! Tu as une idée de quel genre de club tu préférerais rejoindre? Plutôt artistique? Musical? Sportif? Calme?

\- Musique si ce n´est pas une fanfare ou une chorale... ou un sport de combat.

\- Pour le club de musique, pas fanfare, il faut passer des auditions... Sinon je suis dans le club de boxe, si ça te tente.

Je hoche la tète, je n´ai pas spécialement envie de passer des auditions... Ah mais attendez! Nathaniel fait de la boxe? Mais c´est que ce n´est pas une tapette intellectuelle dis donc! Je souris.

\- Qu´est-ce qu´il y a? me demande Nath en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je me disais... que tu n´étais pas aussi coincé que ce que tu en avais l´air...

\- Sympa, grimace-t-il. Sinon, les horaires sont les mardis et jeudis entre midi et deux. Ça te conviens toujours?

Nouveau hochement de tète. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon inscription est faite. Au moins, je ne m´attirerais pas les foudres de la directrice une nouvelle fois. Je commence à me diriger vers ma salle, mais je me rends compte que je n´ai vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie d´aller en cours... Je fais demi-tour et me rends sur le toit. De toute façon, je ne comprends rien en maths. Je reste là, à regarder la ville avec le vent tiède qui m´ébouriffe les cheveux. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais une terrible envie de chanter me vient. Irrésistible. Je fredonne alors une chanson que ma mère me chantait souvent quand j´étais petite. Maman... Papa... Vous me manquez tellement.

\- Tu chantes bien la petiote.

Je sursaute. Kim venait d´arriver sur le toit.

\- Tu devrais auditionner auprès de Castiel, Lysandre et Iris. Leur club aurait grandement besoin de toi. Tu as du talent. Se serait dommage de ne pas le mettre à profit.

\- Je... je suis d´accord avec Kim...

Une petite fille, toute timide, cheveux violets comme sa robe, était cachée derrière Kim. Elle lui tenait le bout de son t-shirt et portait une énorme pochette à dessin.

\- C´est hors de question, je leur réponds.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je suis déjà dans un club. Et c´est une perte de temps.

\- Pas quand t'aimes ça, me répond Kim amusée. Je suis sure que tu kiffes ça... Chanter... Ça crève les yeux. Hein Violette?

\- Hum... oui, tout-à-fait...

\- Honnet´ment, passe les auditions. Se s´rait du gâchis de pas t'avoir.

\- Violeeeeeette! Tu es là?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus de la dernière fois venait de faire irruption sur le toit. Je crois que c'est la personne la plus dynamique que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie.

\- Alexy, soupire Violette, ne.. ne crie pas comme ça!

\- Qu´est-ce que vous faites toutes les trois? Vous êtes devenues amies? C'est bien ça!

\- On essaye de la convaincre de passer les auditions du club de musique, lui coupe Kim.

\- Ooooh! Je tombe à pic! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sors mon arme secrète!

Alexy me fonce dessus pour me faire une énorme câlin. J´en ai presque les os broyés. Il a une force de tigre, c´est pas possibles. Je n´ai pas le temps de m´en échapper. Il me bascule sur son épaule. Encore. Il me trimbale dans tout le lycée comme la dernière fois, et me dépose devant la cave. J´ai vraiment l´impression de revivre la scène... A ce moment là, la porte s´ouvre avec une force colossale! La blonde sort de la cave, très en colère, suivit de ses deux dindons.

\- Hahaha! Ambre a encore raté son audition! rigole Alexy.

\- Ta gueule sale pédale!

J´ouvre grand les yeux. Je rêve ou Ambre a insulté Alexy de... pédale? Je le fixe et pour toute réponse il me fait un sourire forcé. Ça me brise le cœur.

\- Mais... mais... pourquoi tu es triste? Elle aurait pu trouver mieux comme insulte non? Pourquoi pas frein? Ou guidon tant qu'on y est?

\- Hahaha! Tu es hilarante! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pédale au moins?

Un garçon qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d´eau à Alexy était en train de rigoler. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Et apparemment, il trouvait la situation très drôle. Confuse je lui demande:

\- Euh... ben... non?

\- Hahaha! Ça veut dire gay! Tu sais ce que ca veut dire gay?

\- Ah! Alexy, tu es un homosexuel!

Alexy et son frère, je suppose, me regardent droit dans les yeux alors que leurs sourires s´élargissent. Finalement, ils éclatent de rire. Hilares, ils n´arrêtent pas de répéter ¨un homosexuel¨ en se tenant les cotes. Je ne sais pas ce qu´il se passe mais je n'apprécie pas spécialement qu'on se moque de moi, surtout sans raison... J´allais partir mais Alexy me retient. Il reprend son souffle et me dit:

\- Ne te vexe pas Nae! C´est juste que ce n'est pas très souvent qu'on me dit ca, mais oui effectivement je suis un homosexuel...

\- Ah, bah voilà. C'est tout?

\- Oui c'est tout, rigole-t-il. Je te présente mon jumeau, Armin. Armin, voilà Nae.

\- Oui je sais, se marre son frère, c´est celle qui a défoncé Lys! Donc comme ca tu passes les auditions? Je te souhaite bonne chance! Moi j´ai enfin eu mon Assassin's creed sur PSVita donc je vais en profiter! Salut!

Et il s´en va sans me donner plus d´explications. Je pense que je demanderais à Rosa de m´apprendre comment marche le monde d´aujourd'hui parce que j'avoue être un peu beaucoup perdue...

\- Alors Princesse, tu entres? Après ce sera trop tard.

\- Mais Alexy, j'ai pas envie.

\- Allez! me supplie-t-il de ses yeux doux. Fais le pour moi!

\- Ok...

\- Génial! Je vais annoncer ta candidature! Je serais dans le public okay?

Il entre et me fait signe de le suivre. Il va dire quelques trucs à une rouquine, qui semble faire parti du jury puis il s´assoit sur les quelques chaises disposées là en me faisant un clin d'œil. Castiel me fait signe d'avancer, l'air exaspéré. Super, l'ambiance. En revanche, la rouquine de la pension n'adresse un sourire encourageant. Le gars aux yeux vairons s´approche de moi et me donne un micro. Je me place au centre de l'espace aménagé en scène. Le public de lycéens m´a reconnu et chuchote en me fixant d'un air mauvais. Ça m'énerve déjà... Bon respire un bon coup. Ne pense plus à rien... Je commence à chanter ma chanson favorite _Hurt_ de Christina Aguilera, à capella.

*Je vous invite à écouter la chanson si vous ne la connaissez pas, c´est un chef d'oeuvre qui vous feras couler un tsunami de larmes*

 _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you are but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today..._

Mes yeux se ferment doucement tandis que je pense à mes parents... Ils me manquent tellement, tellement...

 _I would hold you in my arms I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

Dieu ce que je veux les revoir... Je veux les serrer dans mes bras, juste une fois...

 _There´s nothing I wouldn´t do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won´t be there_

Mais je ne les reverrais plus... Je ne les entendrais plus... Ils ont disparus sans que je puisse y faire quoique se soit...

 _I´m sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I hurt myself by hurting you_

Je termine ma chanson, je sans les larmes rouler le long de mes joues. J'ai pleuré. Devant tout le monde. Honteuse je m´essuie le visage très vite et je cherche du regard un réconfort. C´est la rouquine qui me le donne:

\- Bienvenue dans le club, me dit-elle en souriant.

Une heure après, je connais mes horaires. Elle ne sont pas en même temps que celles de Boxe. Iris, la rouquine, fait de la batterie et chante occasionnellement. Castiel fait de la guitare et de la basse et Lysandre est le chanteur officiel et pianiste du groupe. Se sont Castiel et Lysandre qui écrivent la plupart des chansons. Je ne leur ai pas dit que je pratiquais le violon. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'en ai pas touché un et en plus, je n'en ai pas. Dans le couloir, Alexy et Rosa me sautent dessus.

\- Ma princesse, c'était super! Tu as envoûté le public!

\- Oui, j´étais là aussi et tu as été formidable! Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu chantais! On est meilleures amies Nae!

\- Tu as pris des cours?

Fatiguée, je stop net la conversation:

\- Quand on est enchaîné, il ne nous reste plus que notre voix... Après il faut savoir l´utiliser... correctement...

Génial. Je plombe l'ambiance comme d'habitude... Je décide de retourner à l'infirmerie, je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à travailler. J´ai discuté un petit peu avec Emma puis je suis retournée dormir en cours de Philosophie. Je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment aimer les clubs... Demain j'ai boxe, je verrai bien.

 _Le lendemain, mardi, club de boxe_

\- Super, me félicite Nathaniel, tu te débrouilles vachement bien! Tu as beaucoup de force en plus! A croire que c'est de famille! Ce serait bien que tu viennes les jeudi midis aussi... Mais je ne te force pas, je sais que tu es réticente à faire beaucoup d'activités...

\- Non, j'essayerais de venir. En plus, je me suis inscrite en musique.

\- Tu as passé les auditions? Tu dois être sacrement douée pour être acceptée! Ces trois là sont particulièrement exigeants.

 _Mercredi, club de musique_

\- Nan c´est de la merde, râle Castiel. Iris, change le rythme.

\- Castiel ça suffit! siffle Lysandre,Tu n'es jamais d'accord! Ce rythme convient parfaitement à mes paroles! Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux! Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de nous casser les pieds!

\- Vous me faites chier...

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, crie Iris. Nae, tu en penses quoi toi?

\- Moi?

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui s'appelle Nae ici?

\- Je pense que vous devez changer votre façon de composer, je lâche subitement.

\- Comment? s´étonne Lysandre.

\- Vous composez la musique puis les paroles.

\- Cela me parait intéressant, en effet, approuve-t-il.

Le soir, Rosa m´a retrouvée dans ma chambre. On a papoté de tout et de rien tandis qu'elle me brossait les cheveux. Elle commençait à sortir mes vêtements pour le lendemain mais elle décide de tout arrêter et vient s´asseoir sur mon lit à coté de moi. Elle me prend la main et me chuchote doucement:

\- Tu as changé Nae. Tu t'ouvres plus à nous. Tu parles plus. C'est bien. Après tout, Oprah Winfrey a dit: ¨La plus grande découverte de tous les temps c´est qu'une personne peut changer son avenir en changeant simplement son attitude.¨ C´est beau n'est-ce pas?

Je hoche la tète. Rosalya me rappelle étrangement ma mère. Ma mère aimait beaucoup les belles citations, et elle m´en récitait une chaque jour. Je me souviens aussi que pour son anniversaire, je lui avais récité par cœur toutes mes préférées. Ce que j´étais bête! Mon père et Kentin nous avaient jugées malades toute la journée, haha... J´ai recommencé à pleurer. Encore. Ils me manquent tellement. Rosa m'a prise dans ses bras, un peu surprise par mon soudain changement d'humeur. Et elle a pleuré doucement avec moi. J'avais l'impression de faire entièrement confiance à quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit? Quand deux personnes pleurent pour la première fois ensemble, elles comprennent à quel point elles s'aiment. Rosa était vraiment un ange et je ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissante de m'avoir gentiment réintégré au monde. Je veux recommencer ma vie. Tout oublier. Recommencer ma vie auprès de toutes ces personnes qui s'occupent de moi et qui m'aident tous les jours à aller mieux. Tu t'es trompée Nae. C´est pas la fin. C´est le commencement d'une vie nouvelle!

 _PDV Kentin_

J'ai décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de ma sœur. J'avais entendu des pleurs et je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. A ma grande surprise, quand j'ai poussé la porte, j'ai vu Nae et Rosa blotties l'une contre l'autre en train de dormir paisiblement. Nae tenait la main de Rosa et ne semblait vouloir la lâcher pour rien au monde. Sacré Rosa! On dirait qu'elle s'est chargée du problème avant moi! J'ai regardé Nae. Elle est comme un chat sauvage. Petite en taille, cheveux noirs ébouriffés et farouche, difficile à apprivoiser. A ses cotés, Rosa, qui a le don de semer la joie et la bonne humeur dans le cœur de tous. Un véritable sucre.

\- Bonne nuit les filles, petit duo immortel!


	6. Chapter 6

* Coucou les gens! Etant donné que je me suis remise à écrire un an après la publication du premier chapitre, et que par flemme je n´ai pas voulu relire les premiers chapitres, oui oui, je me suis rendue compte grâce à une amie que... j'avais réaliser de magnifiques contre-sens! Et oui, pour ceux qui se souviennent, Nae était tout d'abord en Première Kiwi! Et la voilà déjà en Terminale à réviser d'arrache-pied pour le Bac! Ah! Quelle intelligence! Donc pour clarifier se petit problème, nous avons juste à prétendre que, depuis le début de l'histoire, Nae était en Terminale! Remercier mon génie! Non je rigole. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux à qui cela a porté confusion. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne continuation! *

 **Second souffle**

 **Partie 1:** ** _Prend ma Main_**

 **Chapitre 6:** _Révisions_

 _PDV Nae_

Je me suis réveillée le moral dans les chaussettes. Dans une semaines il y a les bacs blancs et dans deux mois il y a les examens officiels du baccalauréat. Tout le monde est occupé à réviser... Et moi, je suis tellement un cas désespéré que je sais que je vais redoubler, même si Tante El m'aide à rattraper tous les soirs...

\- Nae, Nathaniel peut peut-etre t'aider! C´est un très bon tuteur tu sais. C'est une tète et ce n'est définitivement pas le délégué principal pour rien!

C'est Rosa, p'tit rayon de soleil qui me tire de ma dépression. On petit déjeune rapidement et on file au lycée. A la grille on retrouve Alexy. Rosa le met au courant de la situation. Tout de suite, il me rassure:

\- Mais Nae, il ne faut pas te décourager! Tu sais pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas? C'est parce que tu baisses les bras avant même d'essayer de donner le meilleur de toi-même!

Il n'a pas faux. Avec Rosa, il m'encourage vivement à demander de l'aide à Nathaniel. A la pause de 10h, je me rends à la salle des délégués. Apparemment, il est populaire parce qu'une dizaine de filles se bousculent pour lui demander son aide pour les révisions de l'examen. Je fais demi-tour, fatiguée rien qu'à l'idée de devoir affronter toutes ces filles déterminées, quand il m'interpelle.

\- Nae, tu as besoin de quelque chose?

\- Ben... comme toutes ces filles j'aurais besoin d'aide pour les examens...

\- Tu n'as pas de bons résultats?

Ben non sinon je ne serais pas là... Il comprend à mon regard que sa question était stupide. Il me sourit et me tend un papier.

\- Remplis-le. C'est une autorisation pour étudier sur les temps des clubs. Evidemment, il va falloir que tu mettes tes activités en pause... C'est bien dommage, tu n'étais inscrite que depuis un mois... Tu ne peux pas demander à ton frère aussi de t'aider?

\- Non, il a ses partielles.

\- Ah oui je comprends. Bon alors tous les midis je fais du soutien avec quelques élèves en difficulté et si tu as vraiment du mal, je peux t'aider à la fin des cours jusqu'à 18h.

Parfait! Comme ca, c'est réglé! Je signe le papier, le lui rend, et je file au club de musique pour les prévenir de mes futures absences. Justement, voilà Lysandre. Zut, c'était pas vraiment lui que je voulais croiser...

\- Eh!

\- J'ai un prénom, tu sais, me répond-il un peu agacé.

\- Hum, oui... Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je pourrais plus aller au club jusqu'au BAC...

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ferais soutien le midi et probablement tous les soirs aussi...

\- Ah, je vois. Toi aussi tu as des difficultés.

\- Pourquoi _aussi_?

\- Iris a également décidé de ne plus venir au club pour pouvoir réviser. Je pense que l´on suspendra les répétitions alors.

\- Tu as des bonnes notes toi?

Hein? Moi? Nae vient de poser une question? Elle s'intéresse à la vie des gens? Ça ne va plus du tout... Je me mords la lèvre, je veux vite partir.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Et tout ca pour une réponse bien vague! Voilà, je le savais! L'inutilité des conversations est indéniable.

\- Pourquoi? me demande-t-il.

\- Oh, pour rien...

\- Tu es bizarre, réplique-t-il amusé.

\- Oh je pense que tu es mal placé pour dire ça, Lysandre!

Armin vient d'arriver. On discute rapidement tous les trois des examens. Armin est un peu comme moi, il n'aime pas spécialement étudier et a prévu de redoubler dans le pire des cas. Mais lui, au moins, il sait ce qu'il veut faire plus tard: de l'informatique! Un domaine que je ne connais mais alors pas du tout! La journée se termine. Je rentre à la pension avec Rosa et Iris après avoir eu un entretien avec Nathaniel. Il a failli tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il a apprit que je n'avais pas été scolarisée depuis le cm1. Il fallait voir sa tète... Heureusement, Elisa m'avait bien fait travaillé les soirs, donc Nathaniel s´est donc focaliser sur le programme de 1ère et de Terminale qu'il fallait absolument que j'acquiert. Surtout que je devais également passer le Bac de Français. Et de sciences. Youpi!

Les semaines passent et tout le monde m'apporte de l'aide. Même Lysandre me donne des cours de français car il a eu les meilleurs résultats au Bac et qu'il s'agit de sa matière forte. Je n'ai plus qu'a espérer d'avoir fini la totalité des programmes avant le BAC...

Les examens blancs ne se passent pas spécialement bien à mon grand désespoir. Mais Nathaniel me rassure en me disant que ce n'était que des examens blancs et qu'il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant le véritable examens. Pendant deux mois, je crois ne plus voir autre chose que des feuilles de cours et de révisions. Je suis à bout. De plus, les épreuves anticipées de français, science et TPE approchent beaucoup plus vite. Je dois passer en candidat libre et je présente mon sujet de TPE seule. Le stresse monte depuis plusieurs semaines et je veux absolument que tout ça cesse. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas redoubler. Je veux partir d'ici. Et la voie la plus rapide n'est certainement pas le redoublement et encore moins l'abandon.

Lundi 10 juin, jour du Bac écrit de Français. Je suis entourée de premières qui grattent des milliers de pages... Moi je n'ai rempli qu'une copie double alors que j'ai choisi la dissertation.  
Mardi 11 juin, jour du Bac de Sciences. Je tombe sur le sujet sur lequel j'avais fait une impasse... Génial... Plus jamais je ne referais la même erreur.  
Jeudi 13 juin, jour du passage oral de TPE. Je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie.  
Mercredi 20 juin, jour du passage oral de Français. Je remercie intérieurement Lysandre de m'avoir aussi bien briffée sur ce texte: ¨La chevelure¨ dans _Les Fleurs du Mal_ de Baudelaire.

Mes épreuves anticipées sont terminées mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps de me reposer car la semaine d'après, je passe tous les autres examens... Je suis tellement fatiguée c'est horrible.

Lundi 25 juin, Bac de Philosophie... Que dire, c'est aléatoire...  
Mardi 26 juin, Bac d' Histoire-Géographie... J'ai un magnifique ¨blanc¨.  
Mercredi 27 juin, Bac d´Economie. Ça ne se passe pas trop mal. Bac Option Musique. Tout se passe comme sur des roulettes.  
Jeudi 28 juin, Bac de Mathématiques. Je connais au moins les 2/3, merci Nathaniel  
Vendredi 29 juin, Bac d´Anglais. Tout va bien, Castiel m'a beaucoup aidé car il est bilingue car ses parents sont respectivement hôtesse de l'air et pilote. Bac d´Italien, je remercie cette langue d'être plutôt proche du français...

Exténuée par cette semaine chargée, je rentre finalement à la pension. Là, Tante El et Oncle J nous avaient préparés une méga fête avec un méga gâteau. Le stress est retombé d'un coup et je m'en fichait de redoubler. J'avais fait de mon mieux. Je remercie tout le monde de m'avoir aidé et me promet de remercier demain Nathaniel et Lysandre. Je pars me coucher tôt et m'endors aussi vite qu'un gosse.

Le lendemain, après avoir remercier Nathaniel, je pars en vadrouille dans les couloirs à la recherche de Lysandre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours du mal à le retrouver... Alexis me conseille d'aller voir le club de jardinage, car apparemment il sèche souvent là-bas. Je le trouve en effet, adossé contre un arbre en train de fredonner une chanson.

\- Lysandre...

\- Oh! Nae! Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Hum... je te dérange?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire j'aimerais avoir ton avis sur ce que je viens d'écrire.

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir à ses cotés et on commence à modifier sa composition. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, on avait déjà loupé deux heures de cours, et mes paupières se faisaient lourdes.

 _PDV Lysandre_

Quand est-ce qu'elle compte se réveiller? Je l'observe depuis une quinzaine de minutes déjà... Ce n'est pas un peu malsain? Observer quelqu'un qui dort innocemment sans défense? Elle a de longs cils ébène et ses joues sont rosies par la chaleur. Ce qui est agréable, c'est qu'elle ne fait pas la moue. Son visage est totalement dépourvu des rides entre ses deux sourcils qu'elle possède d'habitude parce qu'elle boude. Elle a une peau... si parfaite. Elle est blanche et n'a ni acné, ni taches de rousseur, ni cicatrices. Juste porcelaine. Comme une poupée. Elle respire très lentement, sans un bruit, tandis que sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Finalement, elle entrouvre les yeux. Puis, elle les ouvre très grand... Elle me regarde... Fait un bon de trois mètres de haut... Et enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Ses oreilles sont écarlate. Je ne le dirais à personne, mais à cet instant même, je l'ai trouvée adorable.

 _PDV Nae_

Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi? J'ai réussit à m'endormir sur l'épaule de mon pire ennemi! Non! Je le savais, je ne peux pas baisser la garde en sa présence et... Et... Voilà que je roupille tranquille? Je me lève en vitesse et part tout aussi vite. Il faut que je trouve un endroit calme pour... me calmer! Direction le toit! Quelle déception de voir Castiel à mon endroit fétiche... Moi qui voulait être seule, c'était raté...

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit muffin? Tu es aussi rouge que mes cheveux! Tu as de la fièvre?

Petit muffin, c'est le surnom affectif qu'il m'a donné. Comme il s'apprêtait à vérifier ma température, je me suis sentie obligée de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il était hilare. Comme d'habitude. Il semblerait que son nouveau passe-temps favori est de se moquer de moi. Il me dit que je suis ¨trognone¨ et que je devrais arrêter de me sentir embarrassée tout le temps.

\- Arrête de rire...

\- Mais Nae! Tu deviens toute rouge pour quelque chose d'aussi naturel que de s'endormir! Tu es vraiment trop sensible! Et tu sais, Lysandre ne te déteste pas, il est bizarre mais il n'est pas méchant. Tu ne devrais pas le considérer comme un ennemi.

Castiel et moi avons continué de discuter ensemble jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. J'ai rejoins Rosalya qui m'a annoncé qu'elle avait un shooting. Comme je n'avais rien à faire, j'ai proposé de l'accompagner. Dans le bus, elle m'explique que son copain Leigh avait un ami qui avait besoin rapidement d'un mannequin. Il avait aussitôt contacté Rosa. Arrivé là-bas, le staff c'est emparé de Rosa et l'a préparé en un rien de temps. Le shooting a été expédié en 15 min parce que Rosa était juste... magnifique, professionnelle, et répondait aux attentes du directeur.

\- Bravo Rosalya, tu as été superbe!

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Mais dis-moi, la fille aux cheveux noirs est ton amie?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

Le directeur s'approche de moi et me tend sa carte de profession.

\- Ça te tente de travailler occasionnellement ici avec Rosalya? Je me présente, je suis Luc Tranton, l'idole de toutes les filles qui lisent mon magazine, et le directeur de cette boite! Ravi de te connaitre!

Jamais entendu parlé de lui. Il continue:

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu travailles pour moi. Tu dégages une aura particulière qui me plait beaucoup.

\- Hum, je n'ai pas d'expérience dans le domaine et je suis assez occupée et je...

\- Oh pour les disponibilités on peut s'arranger! Suis-moi. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Rosa ne te change pas tout de suite.

Il me tire part le bras et me mène à la loge de Rosa. Là, il farfouille dans un placard et sort une boite en carton remplie de lettres. Il me la donne et m'ordonne de l'ouvrir. Les lettres sont toutes adressées à Rosa. Quelques une viennent du personnel qui la remercie de son travail, d'autres viennent de fans. Il y a même une petite fille qui lui a écrit qu'elle voulait lui ressembler plus grande. En même temps, qui ne trouve pas Rosa magnifique? Il me tend ensuite son portfolio. Les photos de Rosalya sont à couper le souffle. J'ai toujours su que Rosalya était un ange. Les photos en sont une preuve!

\- Rosalya a de nombreux fans, filles ou garçons, jeunes ou plus agés. Elle leur consacre beaucoup de temps et conserve toutes leurs lettres. Quand elle n'a pas le moral elle passe des heures à les relire. Dommage qu'elle soit petite, si elle avait été plus grande, elle aurait facilement pu devenir top model. Tu ne veux pas essayer un shooting avec elle?

\- Peut-être...

\- Super, hurle-t-il, Coco, Nana! Au boulot!

Les deux maquilleuses et stylistes se jettent sur moi et me font essayer des montagnes de vêtements pour trouve ¨le¨ look. Ensuite, elles me maquillent soigneusement et faisant attention à chaque détail... Une demi-heure plus tard, je sors de la loge, fin prête. Rosa et Luc me regardent, très satisfaits. Rosa était tout en blanc et moi, tout en noir. Le shooting se termine rapidement et le staff nous remercie et nous félicite pour notre professionnalisme.

\- Vous êtes vraiment magnifiques les filles, nous dit Luc, je compte sur vous pour la prochaine fois!

Oncle John est venu nous chercher. Rosa lui a parlé du shooting, il n'était pas convaincu mais il a sourit:

\- Tu es bien la fille de ta mère toi!

\- Ah bon, elle était mannequin? demande Rosa.

\- Et oui! Elle était vraiment belle, sur toutes les photos. En fait, le père de Nae, Hector, qui est entre autre mon grand frère, était un grand fan. Et il n'arrêtais pas de brailler qu'un jour il la rencontrerait et ils se marieraient ensemble! Et c'est ce qui est arrivé! Mais mon frère était plutôt beau gosse donc ça n'a pas du tout nui à la réputation d'Alice. Après j'ai rencontré Elisa, la sœur d'Alice! Et on s'est marié. Les gens ont cru que c'était une blague! Les deux frères ont épousé les deux sœurs, les deux aînés ensemble et les deux benjamins ensemble.

\- Il manquait plus que vous vous soyez mariés le même jour! ajoute Rosa en plaisantant.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus! Allez, les filles, Elisa a préparé un bon repas!

Après avoir mangé, on est monté se coucher et on s'est endormi en moins de deux. Bientôt, il y aura la fête de l'école et le début des vacances.


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Souffle**

 **Partie 1: _Prend ma Main_**

 **Chapitre 7:** _La fête de l'école_

 _PDV Nae_

\- Moi, Rosa, déléguée de la classe, est l'immense bonheur de vous féliciter pour avoir travailler de toute votre force pour le Bac. J'espère sincèrement que vous l'obtiendrez tous, avec mention qui sait, et que vous serez fiers de vous! Cependant, je veux vraiment que vous profitiez de la fête de l'école pour décompresser et débuter vos vacances. Mettez les écoles et le stress de coté et concentrez vous à 100% sur la préparation de ce que notre classe va présenter!

\- Quel discours, s'exclame Alexy. Cette année, même si l'école organise le bal de promotion, c'est aux élèves de récolter les fonds! Il n'y a donc pas trente-six mille choix. Il faut faire un stand où l'on vend de la nourriture! Après, ce que l'on peut choisir c'est quel thème peut aborder le stand, quel plat on propose etc...

On a débattu une vingtaine de minutes sur ce que l'on devrait choisir comme thème, et finalement, la majorité décida de faire un Café sur le thème des contes de fée. Cela signifie que l'on sera des serveurs et cuisiniers costumés... J'ai été automatiquement associé au groupe des serveurs, avec Iris, Kim, Alexy, Lysandre et d'autres, car mes talents en cuisine laissent à désirer. Nous sommes rentrés à la pension et avons échanger à propos de la fête autour de la table.

\- Au fait, Castiel, tu fais quoi toi? les premières ils font des stands aussi? demande Iris.

\- Oui à l'exception d'une qui présente une pièce de théâtre. Notre classe a décidé de faire un stand d'épreuves en couple... J'ai honte.

Sa déclaration produit instantanément un fou rire général. Il nous regarde exaspéré et nous annonce qu'à défaut, il y a des prix alléchants pour attirer un maximum de couples et récolter plein d'argent. Et notamment, deux places pour aller voir mon groupe de musique préféré: Imagine Dragons! Je DOIS participer coûte que coûte et trouver quelqu'un pour participer avec moi! Je demanderais demain à Alexy, je suis sure qu'il acceptera! Je vais me coucher tôt, impatiente d'être demain.

Le lendemain, je me jette sur Alexy:

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide!

\- Oh! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma Princesse!

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais participer à l'épreuve en couple avec moi pour gagner les places pour Imagine Dragons?

\- Aaaah! Je comprends mieux ton impatience! Malheureusement, tout le monde sait que je suis gay donc se ne sera pas crédible... Sinon, je peux demander à mon frère! Remarque... c'est vraiment pas son truc à Armin... Mais tu n'as pas de copain Nae?

\- Non.

\- Ah bon? Je pensais, vu que tu es mignonne comme tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Je trouverais quelqu'un! Pour l'instant, concentrons sur notre Café d'accord?

Je hoche la tête, en boudant. Il part tout content de lui et me laisse plantée là. Je rejoins donc la classe pour aider tout le monde à décorer et à installer. Environ une heure s'écoule quand Melody entre pour me dire qu'Alexy avait trouvé un garçon pour participer avec moi et que je devrais me rendre au stand de Castiel à 14h30 pour passer l'épreuve. Je finis ma journée tranquillement et je pars en soirée accompagnée de mes deux meilleurs amis Alexy et Rosa faire du shopping. Les deux avaient insister lourdement pour m'aider à choisir mon costume de conte de fée. A mon grand désespoir, ils m'interdisent de me déguiser en méchant loup... Et veulent absolument faire de moi une princesse... Au secours! On a finalement trouvé une très belle robe bleu ciel à lacets et qui faisait bien l'affaire. Alexy était ravi de savoir que pour une fois, je ne porterais pas du noir. La fin de la soirée approche. Alexy ne veut toujours pas me dire qui sera mon ¨copain¨ pour la fête histoire de me faire bien mariner. On se sépare et Rosa et moi rentrons à la pension. J'ai vraiment hâte que se soit la fête de l'école!

Et ce jour arrive enfin.

\- Bienv'nue au Café des contes de fée, répète Kim. V'nez, v'nez! Une table pour deux? Oh parfait! Lysandre tu les installes?

\- Nae, c'est leur de ta pause! me crie Rosa.

Yes! Je vais enfin savoir qui sera mon partenaire! Je retire mon tablier et file. Au bout de quelques minutes, oui la classe de Castiel est à l'autre bout du bâtiment car cet idiot a redoublé et n'est quand première, je me retourne parce que je me sens suivie. Et qui je vois? Lysandre! Voilà... je savais qu'il n'était pas très net. Je m'arrête soudainement.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis?

\- Je dois rendre service à une jeune fille qui...

\- Bah passe devant. Je n'aime pas être suivie.

\- Si ça te parait plus convenable me répondit-il, indifférent.

On arrive donc tous les deux au stand de Castiel. Et on commence à attendre. Les gens qui passent nous jettent des regards interrogateurs en chuchotant.

\- Ah! Mais voilà le prince et la princesse! s'exclame subitement Armin. Nae, Lysandre, vous êtes là pour l'épreuve en couple! Venez, venez!

Heiiiin? Lysandre et moi nous regardons abasourdis. Je vais devoir participer avec... lui? Ces jumeaux... je vais les tuer à coup sur. Ils vont regretter de s'en être pris à moi. Castiel surgit de sa classe, sourire narquois aux lèvres. Puis, il se tourne vers Armin:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? T'es pas sensé aidé ta classe?

\- Oh si! Mais ça m'avait l'air tellement plus amusant!

Castiel l'a ignoré et nous a tiré à l'intérieur de sa classe. Il nous a expliqué que l'on avait trois épreuves, une de vitesse, de force et de talent, à accomplir en un minimum de temps tout en obtenant un maximum de points. Je commence à regretter mon choix... Mais l'idée de remporter ses places me revient rapidement à l'esprit: Lysandre ou pas Lysandre, je DOIS gagner!

\- La première épreuve se passe au Café des contes de fée, annonce Castiel, top chrono!

Sans perdre une seconde, je prends Lysandre par la main et court vers notre classe. Ils sont vraiment très intelligents de nous faire traverser le bâtiment pour nous faire courir dans le sens inverse! Vraiment charmant! Arrivés là-bas, Charlotte, un des toutous d'Ambre, nous prend tout de suite en charge:

\- Pour cette épreuve de vitesse, vous devez finir ce bol de spaghetti le plus rapidement possible. Une personne mangera et l'autre lui donnera à manger, bien évidemment le tout sans se lâcher la main, mais ça ne semble pas être un problème...

J'hallucine! Se donner à manger! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi

\- Tu as faim? me demande Lysandre.

\- Un peu pourquoi?

\- Très bien. C'est décidé, je lui donnerais à manger.

Sans même me demander mon avis, il me tire à une table et commande un bol de spaghetti. C'est super embarrassant... J'espère ne plus jamais faire ca de ma vie! Non, je ne referais plus jamais ça de ma vie! Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique se soit parce que Lysandre commence déjà à me ridiculiser:

\- Fait aaaaaah! dit-il en me tendant la cuillère.

\- Arrête ou sinon je t'envoie le bol dans ta tête.

\- Tiens!

Il me fourre la cuillère remplie de pâtes dans la bouche.

\- Nan mais ça va pas? C'est brûlant, je piaille. Souffle dessus au moins!

Au fur et à mesure que je mange, de plus en plus de personnes arrivent pour nous observer. On est devenu la distraction de tous les clients du café, subjugués par la vitesse spectaculaire à laquelle se vidait le bol. Ils semblent tous prendre un malin plaisir à m'embarrasser. Et Lysandre aussi d'ailleurs... Qu'il m'énerve! Charlotte nous félicite:

\- Bravo! Vous avez battu le record ici! La prochaine épreuve, la force, se déroule au gymnase, bonne chance!

Cette fois-ci, c'est Lysandre qui me tire en courant vers le gymnase. On traverse alors tout le lycée pour rejoindre la cour et le gymnase. Arrivé dans la cour, on voit plusieurs couples qui se portent et font le tour du gymnase. Là... je commence sérieusement à regretter d'avoir choisi de participer à ce concours, soit le concours le plus stupide jamais organisé... On a vraiment intérêt à gagner... ou sinon, les représailles seront sans pitié.

\- Oho! s'exclame Boris, notre prof de sport. Voilà un beau couple tout costumé! La règle est simple: vous devez vous porter et faire trois fois le tour du gymnase!

\- C' est moi qui porte, Lysandre!

\- Je ne pense pas non, rigole-t-il.

\- On fait shifumi, celui qui gagne choisit!

J'ai amèrement regretté d'avoir choisit les ciseaux... Ni une, ni deux, il me soulève tendrement, comme une princesse... comme une PRINCESSE... argh je m´étrangle... Repose-moi tout de suite c'est ridicule! Rien à faire, Lysandre a courut les trois tours en me portant comme ça à toute vitesse, brisant un nouveau record... Quelle honte. Mais du coup, on s'est dépêché de se rendre à la cave, où avait lieu l'épreuve du talent. Castiel nous accueille:

\- Yo... vous...

\- Dis un mot de plus et je te tranche la gorge, je siffle menaçante.

\- Bah... montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire. Improvisez.

\- A-t-on la possibilité de chanter? demande Lysandre.

\- Ouai.

Lysandre ne s'est pas fait prier et a tout de suite débuté une chanson a cappella. Je n'ai pas tardé à le rejoindre. C´était une chanson qu'on avait arrangé ensemble. A la fin de la chanson Castiel conclut:

\- Pas trop mal. J'aurais fait mieux à votre place! Bref, vous avez terminé le concours avec l'accord du jury, moi. On annoncera les résultats au micro en fin d'après-midi. Les gagnants iront chercher le prix dans notre classe.

\- Merci beaucoup Castiel. Tu viens Nae? Il faut qu'on aille aider nos camarades.

Lysandre allait me reprendre la main mais je lui repousse gentiment. Gentiment? Depuis quand je suis gentille avec lui? Non c'est pas de la gentillesse, c'est de la gêne voilà, il est gênant! Bref... il faut quand même que je le remercie...

\- En tout cas... Merci ... beaucoup Lysandre...

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras obtenu tes places, répond-il en souriant.

On retourne au café, cette fois en marchant, car on était exténué par la demande physique de cette épreuve. Quand on arrive à notre salle, Alexy nous accueille, les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Alors, dit- il, c'était bien? Et Nae... tu es toute rouge! Ne me dis pas que tu... avec Lysandre... vous...

\- Je suis rouge de colère, je le coupe. Rouge de colère que tu te sois moqué de moi.

\- Quelle mauvaise menteuse, pouffe Rosa.

Ils ont continué à me taquiner toute l'après-midi. Enfin, le moment de donner les résultats est arrivé. Le stand a donné nos noms comme vainqueurs. On avait écrasé nos adversaires. Avec Lysandre, on se rend alors à leur salle de classe afin de récupérer le prix. Dieu que je suis heureuse! Je vais pouvoir aller à un concert! Dans les couloirs, tout le monde nous dévisage. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on a gagné le prix ou si c'est parce que nos vêtements sont extraordinaires, mais tous s'écartent pour nous laisser passer. Mais, moi, je m'en fiche! J'ai obtenu mon prix et j'irai voir mon concert! On arrive à leur classe et Peggy, la journaliste du lycée se jette sur nous:

\- Allez, on doit faire la photo!

\- Quelle photo? je lui demande.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile allez serez-vous!

Lysandre me prend dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur la mienne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! Je sais que c'est juste pour une photo mais... Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite... C'est horrible! Il résonne tellement fort, je suis sure qu'il va l'entendre!

\- Nae ça va? me souffle-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es écarlate.

\- OUI CA VA! DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS DE LA PRENDRE CETTE PHOTO!

J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque! C'est vraiment pas bon pour le cœur d'être avec lui... Il desserre enfin son étreinte et Castiel et Peggy nous tendent les places. Lysandre a voulu me les donner mais je n'ai pas su le regarder dans les yeux et suis partie en courant, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Je retrouve Rosa, qui à ma vue, semblait déjà avoir tout deviné. Elle me prend gentiment par le bras et me guide à la classe ¨vestiaire¨. Je sais qu'elle meure d'envie de me parler mais elle ne dit rien. Elle me pousse dans la classe, dit deux, trois trucs à une élève, et revient me voir avec une housse de vêtement.

\- Avec Leigh, on avait vraiment envie de faire ta robe pour le bal de promo, me dit-elle. C'est pour ça qu'on y a mis tout notre cœur!

Elle sort de la housse une magnifique robe noire en deux pièces. Le haut avait des manches longues en dentelles et un dos à boutons argentés qui recouvrait mes cicatrices. Et la jupe était longue et évasée, ornée de quelques perles blanches par-ci par-là. Rosa me fait enfiler cette tenue que je ne mérite absolument pas de porter et se met à me tresser les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, elle me regarde avec une grande satisfaction et me pousse en face du miroir. Je suis restée là un moment, sans comprendre vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie belle. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange, mais tellement agréable. Je me suis retournée vers Rosa et l'ai remerciée une multitude de fois. Elle était ravie! Ensuite elle s'est elle aussi changée en une robe blanche et moulante qu'elle avait elle-même cousue. Cette fille était éclatante, je l'ai toujours pensé. Mais là, elle était resplendissante.

Nous sommes sorties de la classe et je me suis rendue compte que pratiquement tout le monde c'était changé. Les Terminales se dirigeaient vers le gymnase, où se déroulerait le bal, et donc leur dernière soirée dans cette école. Enfin, pour la plupart! J'ai vu le visage de Rosa s'illuminer quand elle a aperçu un jeune homme brun et très bien habillé, qui attendait devant le gymnase. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était Leigh, celui qui la chérissait depuis longtemps. On s'est dépêché de le rejoindre et Rosa nous a présenté. Je l'ai remercié pour la robe et les ai laissé tous les deux entrer pour danser. Ils s'aimaient. Ça se voyait. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de voir ma meilleure amie aussi heureuse!

J'ai remarqué que Lysandre se dirigeait vers moi. J'ai paniqué. Je voulais pas spécialement le voir, lui par contre... Je pense qu'il a du comprendre que je n'étais pas très à l'aise parce qu'il m'a sourit d'un air désolé. Finalement, il m'a tendu une enveloppe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Se sont les places de concert, tu avais participé à ce jeu dans le but de les remporter n'est-ce pas? Elles te reviennent.

\- Ah... merci...

Je les ai prises et les ai rangées dans mon sac à main. Et puis un silence embarrassant s'est installé. Ni lui, ni moi ne savions quoi dire. Et ce qui n'étaient que quelques secondes de gêne paraissaient de longues minutes. Et puis, il a murmuré:

\- Tu as un cavalier?

C'était presque inaudible, mais je l'avait très bien entendu. J'ai sentit mes joues prendre feu et mon cœur s'accélérer. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça avec lui? J'ai secoué la tête... Non, pas de cavalier... Après tout, avec mon mauvais caractère, qui aurait voulu de moi? J'ai observé la réaction de Lysandre. Et elle a été instantanée. Et adorable. Oui, je venais de trouver ce garçon adorable. Et bah merde. Il a légèrement rougit, a dit ¨Ah comme c'est convenant¨ et m'a entraînée à l'intérieur. On s'est placé au milieu de la piste de danse, entouré de tous ces couples, et il a soufflé:

\- Tu danses?

\- Non, j'ai rétorqué plus embarrassée que jamais. Je ne sais pas danser.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as qu'à suivre mon pas.

Et sans me demander mon reste, il m'a tiré à lui et a commencé à danser. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant. C'est un prince. Aux yeux vairons. Et je danse... Avec lui. Wow. Je ne comprends rien. Mais je me sens vraiment bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Souffle**

 **Partie 1:** ** _Prend ma Main_**

 **Chapitre 8:** _Trouvée!_

 _PDV Nae_

Le bal se termine et nous devons rentrer. Je ne m'étais pas amusée ainsi depuis longtemps. Pour remercier Lysandre, j'irais voir le concert d'Imagine Dragons avec lui la semaine prochaine. On rentre, exténués mais heureux à la pension. Avant de me laisser dormir, Rosa s'est incrustée dans ma chambre et m'a demandé en s'asseyant sur mon lit:

\- Alors? Tu l'aimes?

Je me suis à moitié étranglée parce que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle franchise. Elle s'est mise à rire et m'a poussée à admettre qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. Rosa a continué à me taquiner jusqu'à ce que ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvions réagir, tellement nous étions fatiguées. Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête avec ça... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer... Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Je n'ai jamais vraiment ou tomber amoureuse... Bref, il a fallu qu'elle se rende à l'évidence que moi-même je ne connaissais pas grand chose à propos de mes sentiments.

Le jour du concert arrive enfin. Je suis super nerveuse parce que Rosa m'a dit que le concert n'était pas une simple sortie, mais un rendez-vous avec Lysandre. Ben oui... Il lui faut juste quelques mots pour me retourner le cerveau, sympa! La raison de cette soudaine nouvelle appellation est la suivante: Lysandre avait beaucoup insisté pour venir me chercher. Bien évidemment, il ne sait pas conduire donc Leigh, son frère, en a profiter pour inviter Rosa à sortir et nous proposer de nous déposer, Lysandre et moi, au concert. Sous les conseils de Rosa, j'ai décidé de faire un effort sur ma tenue... Elle m'a promis qu'il me ferai des compliments si j'y mettais mon cœur. Finalement les deux frères arrivent et nous nous faufilons dans la voiture. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrête et Lysandre et moi en sortons, souhaitant une bonne soirée au couple. Il y a un monde d'enfer! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de gens pour venir voir mon groupe fétiche. Bah, cela ne fait que prouver leur talent!

Lysandre me tend la main et me sourit:

\- Je ne voudrais pas te perdre dans la foule.

Mais bien sur! C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça! C'est lui qui perd tout le temps quelque chose! Je prends timidement sa main. Lysandre m'entraîne alors au sein de la foule qui se presse pour faire valider leurs places.

 _PDV Lysandre_

Le concert se termine mais je ne lui ai toujours pas dit qu'elle était aussi sublime que pour le bal de promotion. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait plus attention à ce qu'elle porte depuis quelques temps. En tout cas, elle avait l'air aux anges! Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté durant toute la durée du concert. Elle est vraiment adorable. On se dirige vers la sortie en suivant la foule. Tout le monde se précipite aux parkings pour éviter les bouchons... Du coup, on décide de faire une petite promenade le long des quais le temps que les locaux se vident. J'appellerai mon frère tout à l'heure. Comme j'ai commencé à avoir soif, je suis parti chercher deux canettes pendant qu'elle attendait tranquillement sur le je suis revenu, elle était encerclé par cinq hommes. Nae leur a jeté un regard glacial. J'allai m'interposer quand Nae, à la vitesse de la lumière, en a immobiliser un. Elle s'est très rapidement débarrassée des quatre autres en en assommant deux l'un contre l'autre et en assénant de monstrueusement jolis coups de genoux dans le ventre des deux autres. J'ai presque ressenti de l'empathie pour eux... Ils s'étaient vraiment attaqué à la mauvaise personne! J'ai affiché mon plus beau sourire alors que je lui tendais une canette de soda.

\- Je... c'était de la défense! m'a-t-elle bredouiller. C'est eux qui ont commencé...

\- Je n'ai rien dit! On continue la balade?

Elle est vraiment trop mignonne quand elle rougit! Nous avons continué à marcher et je l'ai mené par réflexe à mon emplacement préféré.

\- C'est magnifique, s'est-elle exclamée, on voit tout Amoris! Et toutes les lumières de la ville! C'est vraiment très beau. Merci beaucoup... pour cette soirée Lysandre...

Là... Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Pour la première fois Nae m'avait souri droit dans les yeux. Ma température corporelle a commencé à augmenter de plusieurs degrés, et à mon avis je devais être rouge... Mon Dieu, ce que j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras! Elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point elle pourrait tout obtenir de moi... Je suis tombé sous le charme de la créature la plus belle et la plus puissante de la terre, et celle-ci n'en sait rien. Rien du tout.

\- Tu es somptueuse, ai-je soufflé.

Ses yeux de jade se sont écarquillés tandis que le feu avait empourpré ses joues. Elle a arrêté de sourire pour laisser place à une expression embarrassée plus séduisante que jamais. Et elle a bégayé:

\- Qu.. Mais.. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu dis toi?!

\- J'avais envie de te le dire depuis le début de la soirée, pour être franc.

Elle a caché son visage dans ses mains afin de couvrir son visage irrésistible. Mais je peux encore imaginer son expression embarrassée grâce à ses oreilles écarlates qui laissent penser qu'elle a effectivement du mal à se remettre d'un compliment. Elle est tellement timide! J'ai doucement glisser mes doigts entre les siens et l'ai guidée vers le parking.

Leigh et Rosa sont venus nous chercher quelques minutes après leur avoir téléphoné. Dans la voiture, ils n'ont pas arrêté de glousser. Nae n'a rien dit et a évité tout contact visuel. L'atmosphère était, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, étrange. Très étrange. On a déposé Rosa et Nae qui nous ont remercié pour la soirée. En redémarrant la voiture, Leigh m'a fait remarqué que j'avais ¨pris des couleurs¨. J'ai souri. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut me mettre dans cet état! C'est la première fois que je vis un sentiment aussi fort.

 _PDV Nae_

\- Alors c'était bien? me demande Rosa.

J'ai hoché la tête. Plus que bien! Le groupe a été super!

\- Et vous avez fait quoi après?

\- On a marché sur les quais.

\- Oh! Que c'est romantique! rigole-t-elle. Dis-moi... Vous vous êtes embrassé? Vous étiez tous les deux rouges! Comme les cheveux de Castiel! C'est un signe!

Je n'ai pas voulu répondre ! J'avais envie de la faire mariner un peu et de la laisser s'imaginer des choses! Vengeance! On a continué à se chamailler devant la porte encore quelques minutes parce que Rosa voulait tout savoir. Puis, nous sommes entrées sur l'ordre de Tante El car nous faisions trop de bruit. Nous avons discuté toutes les trois dans le salon, confortablement ancrées dans le canapé. Rosa nous a raconté sa soirée. Leigh l'a emmené dans un très bon restaurant où ils ses sont régalés, puis ils sont allés au cinéma mais elle ne se souvient pas du film car elle s'était endormie.

Peu de temps après, je suis montée prendre une douche. Une fois terminée, je me suis apprêtée à me coucher mais quelque chose m'a attiré l'intention. Une dague avait été plantée dans mon mur sur un petit mot écrit en rouge sang: Trouvé!


	9. Chapter 9

**Second souffle**

 **Partie 1:** ** _Prend ma Main_**

 **Chapitre 9:** _Sécurité?_

 _PDV Nae_

Je suis restée blême. Toute ma joie s'est envolée en l'espace d'un instant. Une sensation de vide s'est emparée de moi. Partir. Fuir. Je n'avais que ça en tête. J'ai ouvert ma fenêtre, je suis au premier étage ce n'est pas haut, et j'ai sauté. J'ai couru sans m'arrêter pendant longtemps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement. Je me suis enfin arrêtée parce que je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Je suis perdue. Au milieu du bois. Je ne veux pas qu'il me reprenne. Pourquoi il est là? Comment il m'a trouvé? Est-ce que je vais mourir? J'ai hurlé.

 _PDV Kentin_

Je me suis rendu dans la chambre de Nae pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Je ne l'ai pas trouvée. A la place j'ai trouvé une dague, un mot et une fenêtre ouverte. J'ai paniqué et j'ai crié. Tout le monde est arrivé en courant. Ca recommence... Je n'arrive plus à tenir debout. John me soutient alors qu'Élisa me frotte doucement la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau, j'ai murmuré.

On s'est tous mis à sa recherche. Lysandre, Armin, Alexy et Violette aussi. On s'est divisé en plusieurs groupes de deux ou trois et on s'est dispatché dans toute la ville. On devait la retrouver. En plus, on ne pouvait pas aller à la gendarmerie ou police locale parce qu'elles ne traitent que les disparitions de plus de 48h. C'est Iris et Rosa qui l'ont retrouvé, inconsciente, dans le bois d'Amoris, à la limite d'Indexiale, la ville voisine. Elles nous ont appelé et on est allé les chercher en voiture. Une demi-heure plus tard, Nae s'est réveillée. Je l'ai serrée très fort dans mes bras et elle a resserré mon étreinte en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Son coeur battait vite et fort. Elle était terrorisée.

Peu de temps après, tout le monde s'est réunit dans le salon. Il fallait se rendre à l´évidence: Nae était de nouveau en danger. On ne pouvait pas prévenir la police parce que ce malade l'apprendrais d'une façon ou d'une autre, et là,Nae n'aurait plus aucune chance. Une décision est prise: elle ne devra plus jamais être seule quelque soit la situation. Cette nuit, tout le monde a dormi dans le salon. Mais je savais que cela risquait de devenir très compliqué... Nae n'a pas obtenu son Bac et doit passer les rattrapage. Et l'attestation nationale de natation...

Jusqu'à la semaine de rattrapage, tout s'est déroulé sans incidents. Lysandre est souvent venu rendre visite à Nae à la pension. Demain, elle retournera au lycée pour passer son attestation du ¨savoir nager¨ qu'elle n'aura pas parce qu'elle a peur de l'eau... Elle m'a assurée que tout se passerait bien et que de toute façon on l'accompagnait jusqu'aux locaux et qu'on l'attendait à la sortie. Mais, je n'arrive pas à être tranquille. Surtout que demain je ne suis pas là.

 _PDV Lysandre_

Cela fait une bonne heure que j'attends dans la cour du Lycée. Nae devrait avoir terminé. A peine ai-je le temps d'y accorder plus d'importance que j'appercois un groupe de filles qui sort du gymnase. Soulagé, je me lève du banc et vais à leur rencontre. Nae n'est pas encore là.

\- Excusez-moi, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Nae Perdileni?

\- Le professeur est en train de lui toucher deux mots parce qu'elle n'a pas obtenu son diplôme...

\- Je vois, merci.

J'attends donc devant le gymnase. D'autres filles sortent, elles sont assez agitées. Mais Nae n'est toujours pas là. Je les interpelle pour poser la même question que cinq minutes auparavant.

\- Elle est à la piscine.

\- Seule? Ou avec le professeur?

\- Non, le professeur est parti se changer. Mais elle est avec ton grand frère... Il a dit qu'il devait lui parler.

\- Mon grand frère? Mais, il n'est plus lycéen depuis longtemps...

Ne me dites pas que... J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Je me suis engouffré dans le gymnase et est couru jusqu'à la piscine. Et dire qu'il ne fallait jamais la laisser seule... Je suis vraiment stupide... Je suis arrivé devant le bassin. Un homme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux identiques aux miens se tenait devant l'eau. Il m'a fixé et m'a adressé un sourire narquois avant d'escalader le grillage et de disparaître. J'ai regardé dans l'eau et Nae était là... Elle coulait doucement et allait presque atteindre le fond de la piscine. J'ai plongé et je l'ai tirée hors de l'eau. Elle ne respirait pas. J'ai enchaîné les appuis sur sa poitrine pour lui faire sortir l'eau. J'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, glaciales, et soufflé dans ses poumons pour tenter de la réanimer. J'ai commencé à m'affoler, elle ne réagissait pas. J'appuyais frénétiquement sur son buste en espérant que quelque chose se réalise. Finalement, elle a commencé à tousser et à cracher toute l'eau qui était entrée dans ses poumons. J'ai lâché un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Je n'aurais pas supporté la perdre.

\- Ly... Lysandre...? a-t-elle murmuré faiblement.

\- Oui, Nae, je lui ai répondu tout larmoyant, tout va bien... C'est moi! Tu vas bien! Tu vas bien...

Je lui chuchote des mots doux pour la rassurer. Ou pour me rassurer je ne sais pas... A ce moment, je me suis promis de la sauver coûte que coûte.

\- Ça m'a fait peur, confesse-t-elle. J'ai cru mourir...

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets.

\- Je suis vivante...

\- Oui... Ne t'inquiètes pas...

Je l'aime. Dieu que je l'aime... C'est plus fort que moi. Je caresse son visage mouillé et touche du bout de mes doigts ses lèvres. Je l'aime. Doucement, je viens épouser ses lèvres. Nos bouches se joignent alors que je l'enlace, la soulevant délicatement. Ses lèvres ont un gout de pêche. Elles sont à la fois douces et tendres. Je rompt le baiser et la regarde. Elle a ses yeux de jade grand ouverts. Elle vient gracieusement poser sa main sur sa bouche sans me quitter du regard. Et elle vire tout à coup au rouge bordeaux, comme si elle ne réalisait que tout juste ce qui venait de se passer. Elle est tellement adorable, irrésistible. Je marche en direction de l'infirmerie et elle cache son visage écrevisse dans mon t-shirt.

\- Je t'interdis de montrer ce visage à qui que se soit, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

Mienne. Elle est mienne. Et je lui appartiens tout autant. Par chance, l'infirmière était là. Elle l'a examinée avec attention avant de nous annoncer qu'heureusement il n'y avait rien de grave. Nae s'est reposée et j'ai attendu à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'Elisa, Kentin, Rosa et Castiel arrivent. On a longuement discuté. Personne ne voulait alerter la police. Mais Elisa et John en avait déjà discrètement parlé à un ami dans la brigade criminelle. Nous devons tous agir discrètement. Dans la voiture, Elisa nous a avoué que la brigade pense que l'agresseur de Nae n'est autre que le psychopathe Rhak l'Ombre, responsable de nombreux kidnappings, et des disparitions mystérieuses de parents d'enfants kidnappés.

Je me suis tourné vers Nae. Elle n'avait pas bronché. Je pense qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas écouté. Je lui ai pris la main et ses oreilles ont instantanément rougies. Elle a tourné la tête vers la fenêtre de la voiture. J'ai souri. Je sais qu'elle est encore gêné, surtout lorsqu'on est en présence des autres, mais je m'en fiche pas mal. J'éprouve depuis quelques temps un plaisir enfantin à la taquiner! Mon Dieu, Lysandre! Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières?!

 _PDV Nae_

Durant tout le trajet, mon cœur n'a pas arrêté de cogner à une vitesse hallucinante. Et pour quelles raisons? Parce que Lysandre s'était fermement résolu à ne pas me lâcher la main! Et parce que juste avant, il m'a emb... Maaaaaais stooooop! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe! Il me met dans ces états! Le soir arrive, et Alexy et Armin sont venus dormir à la pension après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé. On a dîné. Lysandre s'est placé juste en face de moi. Et je suis sure qu'il l'a fait exprès pour m'embarrasser. Avant d'aller nous coucher, tous ensemble dans le salon façon camping, Alex m'a pris à part, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors? me demande-t-il. Tu n'as pas un truc à me raconter?

\- Non.

\- Allez Nae, je suis ton meilleur ami! Il s'est passé un truc avec Lysandre hein?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Allez, crache le morceau!

Castiel et Rosa n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation et nous espionnaient tranquillement depuis le début. Ils sont vraiment irrécupérables!

\- Mis à part le bouche à bouche, repris Alexy.

\- Le bouche à... quoi? je répète, pas bien sure d'avoir compris.

\- Bah oui, s'esclaffe Rosa, sinon tu n'en serais pas là!

\- Il t'a embrassé, c'est ça, tranche Castiel.

Là, je devais être rouge pivoine, parce qu'ils m'ont tous les trois entouré en souriant. Castiel m'a donné une grande tape dans le dos en me souhaitant un ¨bonne chance¨ goguenard. Rosa et Alexy m'ont fait la bise et ont approuvé, très content de comment les choses avaient tourné. On est parti se coucher sur les canapés et les matelas du salon et on s'est tous très vite endormi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la pire chose qui puisse arriver, arrive demain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Souffle**

 **Partie 1: _Prend ma Main_**

 **Chapitre 10** _ **:** Chaines du Mal ou de l'Amour_ (oui plus j'avance et plus c'est niais)

 _PDV Nae_

Lysandre a disparu? Je ne veux pas y croire... Pas lui... Pas maintenant... C'est de SA faute! C'est de la faute de cette P*TAIN D'ENFLURE! Je le retrouverai, je le détruirai et je sauverai Lysandre. Il verra bien ce qu'il a fait de moi, en quoi il m'a transformé. Pour Lysandre, je deviendrais un monstre s'il le faut. On a prévenu les autorités locales de la disparition mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir... 48h hein... Heureusement, John a rappelé son ami des forces spéciales pour lui tenir au courant des événements et pour qu'on puisse disposer de leur aide le plus vite possible. Avec Castiel, nous avons fait du repérage dans les quartiers mal famés d'Amoris. Castiel n'a pas arrêté de péter des câbles toute la journée. Il est tellement furieux...  
Mais moi... J'ai deviné où était retenu Lysandre. Et j'irai seule. Pour ne pas tous les impliquer et les mettre en danger. Je dois y aller seule. Je m'en fiche de savoir si c'est un piège ou non. Je récupérerai Lysandre sain et sauf ce soir-même.

 _PDV Lysandre_

Je n'en peux plus... Mon corps est tout endolori par la multitude des coups de chaines qu'il m'assène... Nae, tu as vécu ça toute seule, pendant tellement longtemps! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme, qui me ressemble tellement, me regarde avec autant de haine!? Pourquoi est-il aussi fou? Aussi violent? Ah... Il me regarde et sourit monstrueusement. Il est à deux doigts de détenir sa proie. Nae je ne suis que ton appât. En aucun cas tu dois venir me chercher. Il te tuerai... et te torturerai avant cela. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle revive ce qu'elle a déjà vécu... C'est hors de question... De plus... de quoi dois-je me plaindre? Je ne suis là que depuis deux jours... L'homme c'est enfin arrêté. Le sang... mon sang... avait giclé de partout... J'ai commencé à avoir le tournis, à voir flou. Et tout est devenu noir.  
Un léger grincement me tire finalement de mon état d'inconscience. Le minuscule velux de l'entrepôt, qui était ma seule source de lumière, c'est entrouvert. Une svelte silhouette s'y est faufilée au travers. Agile comme un chat, elle s'est agrippée à une chaîne suspendue au plafond et s'est laissée glissée jusqu'au sol. Nae se jette à mon cou retenant ses larmes et multipliant des mots d'excuses

\- Lysandre! Je suis tellement désolée... tout est de ma faute... si je n'avais pas...

\- Chut! je souffle haletant. Nae tu n'aurais jamais du venir! Repart tout de suite!

\- C'est hors de question que je parte sans toi!

\- OOOOH! COMME C'EST MIGNON!

C'est fini... Il n'attendait que ça... Des chaines sont jaillies de nulle-part et s'enroulèrent autour des bras et jambes de Nae. Elle est suspendue en face de moi. Son visage reflète la rage, la tristesse mais surtout la peur... Je l'avais mise de nouveau à sa merci... Le bourreau lui arrache son t-shirt dévoilant ses nombreuses cicatrices, rouges, brunes et violettes, sur sa peau blanche. Je hoquette. Elle en a tellement! Une rage s'empare de moi alors qu'il la saisit par la nuque pour la frapper avec la même chaîne qu'il venait d'utiliser sur moi. Il la fouette encore plus violemment que moi faisant jaillir son sang... Elle hurle de douleur et je hurle de désespoir. La femme que j'aime est torturée sous mes yeux, son visage est déformé par la douleur et je ne peux pas la défendre... C'est un cauchemar... La torture prend enfin fin. Il quitte le hangar avec son cruel sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.  
Nae et moi ne nous quittons pas du regard. Et puis elle me sourit. Son visage, mouillé par les larmes, me sourit. Ses yeux brûlent d'une flamme que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Elle me murmure des choses tellement bas que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle tente de me transmettre. Finalement, elle prend douloureusement une grande inspiration et me souffle

\- On a gagné... Lys... andre... Mon portable... dehors... Elisa me traque... La police... vient...

Je ne sais que penser à ce moment-là... Nae délire-t-elle? Ou bien a-t-elle vraiment prévenu la police? Elle continue de me sourire, plus triomphante que jamais. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de penser moi? Jamais Nae m'aurait menti! Je lui souris en retour. On va être libre. Et elle sera libre à jamais! L'homme entre à nouveau et saisit de nouveau une chaîne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, crache-t-il. Je vous ai frappé au cerveau pour que vous souriez comme des handicapés?!

Il allait nous frapper à nouveau mais les portes de l'entrepôt ont subitement volé en éclats. Les forces spéciales sont entrées, ordonnant qu'il s'immobilise immédiatement et qu'il lâche toute arme. Finalement! Nous sommes sauvés! Je me tourne vers elle et avec effroi, je réalise qu'il est en train de lui appuyer le revolver contre sa tempe.

\- Un geste et son cerveau saute, sifflet-il menaçant.

A ce moment, tout s'est passé très vite... Un coup de feu a retenti, Nae a hurlé, le malade qui nous gardait est tombé et les intervenants se sont rués sur nous. L'homme avait été tiré dessus à travers l'épaule de Nae, évanouie de douleur. Il était mort.

 _PDV Jonh_

La scène m'a lancé un frisson dans le dos. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un abattoir... Lysandre et Nae étaient suspendu par des chaines et dégoulinaient de sang, comme de vulgaires bouts de viande. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang de ma vie. Le rouge était clairement la couleur prédominante de ce garage... Lysandre, une fois libéré, s'est jeté sur Nae. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Les ambulanciers ont eu du mal à les séparer. Il a fallu lui répéter de nombreuses fois que si on ne la soignait pas rapidement, il ne pourrait plus jamais la serrer dans ses bras. Il était tellement bouleversé. J'ai remercié encore et encore mon ami, qui avait permit qu'on se débarrasse enfin de cet assassin et Lysandre et Nae ont été emmené à l'hôpital.

 _PDV Nae_

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Dans le lit d'à coté, il y avait Lysandre. Il dormait encore. Et me tenait fermement la main. Je me suis tournée pour poser ma deuxième main sur la sienne. Je l'aime tellement. Je me suis rendormie malgré la douleur à mon épaule droite. Quelques heures plus tard, je suis tirée de mes rêves par des voix familières. Castiel, Alexy, Kentin et Rosa étaient en train de gronder Lysandre.

\- Plus jamais tu agis tout seul, tu piges, vocifère Castiel. Tu m'as rendu malade avec tes conneries! On est meilleurs amis et c'est comme ça que tu me montres que tu m'aimes? J'étais super inquiet tu le sais ça?

Je souris, c'était bien la première fois que j'entendais Castiel dire ce genre de choses! Kentin remarque que je suis enfin réveillée et accourt à mes cotés. Il me prend délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de nouveau là...

\- Ce qu'a dit Castiel est valable mot pour mot pour toi, ajoute Rosa. Vous deux, vous nous avez vraiment fait une frayeur.

\- Nae, je veux que tu saches qu'on t'aime, me dit Alexy. Il faut que tu comprennes que maintenant tu n'es plus seule d'accord? Aies un peu confiance en nous bordel!

Oh que oui, je le savais! Et je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier! Je me suis excusée auprès de tous. Je ne les inquiéterais plus. Promis. L'infirmière les met à la porte le temps de refaire nos bandages. John et Elisa m'ont ensuite tenu le même discours et m'ont expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Rhak était mort. Et d'autres enfants ont été trouvés dans des villes à quelques kilomètres d'ici dans des conditions similaires. J'étais soulagée de savoir que d'autres enfants pourraient de nouveau vivre.

On a jamais retrouvé les corps de mes parents. Pas loin du cimetière d'Amoris, Elisa avait aménagé comme une tombe pour eux. Elle a proposé qu'à ma sortie de l'hôpital, je l'accompagne changer les fleurs. Je pense qu' elle voulait que je fasse mon deuil. Une semaine plus tard, j'ai été autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital. Je suis donc allée visiter la tombe de mes parents. En rentrant, tout le monde nous attendait. On a fait la fête et trinqué à la nouvelle vie paisible qui m'attendait. C'était la première fois que je buvais et je me sentais un peu bizarre.

\- Nae, ça va? me demande Lysandre. Tu es toute rouge!

Il me vole un baiser et je rate lamentablement le coup que je voulais lui mettre.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, tu n'arrives même plus à te défendre, conclut-il en souriant amusé.

Il se moque de moi... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi! Tout le monde me le décrit comme un gentleman mais c'est pas toujours ça! Je m'échappe et je me retrouve face à Alexy et Rosa. Ils gloussent comme des dindes depuis vingt minutes c'est fatigant à la fin! Je suis partie me coucher... dans les escaliers... tellement je ne tenais plus debout. Je me sentais pleinement heureuse, et c'était vraiment très agréable... Je les aime tous. Et je pense que je leur serais jamais assez reconnaissante. Mais qu'est-ce que je les aime...  
Je me suis endormie et vite été entraînée dans un rêve très agréable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Second Souffle**

 **Partie 1:** ** _Prend ma Main_**

 **Chapitre 11:** _La mélodie d´un ange (Chapitre final)_

 _PDV Nae_

Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis l´incident. Je n´avais pas réussit à obtenir mon Bac donc j´étais de nouveau en Terminale au lycée Sweet Amoris. Mais, après avoir longuement discuté avec Elisa, je pensais me diriger vers la psychologie après le bac. Lysandre, malgré ses excellentes notes et le futur glorieux qu´on lui promettait, avait décidé de reprendre la ferme de ses parents suite à leur mort. Il travaille dur pour la rénover en faire une belle villa. Il a choisi cependant de ne produire plus que des plantes, fruits, légumes et herbes médicinales. Il a aussi comme projet de créer une serre à papillons. Je lui avais deviné cette passion pour ces insectes depuis peu, mais elle me faisait très plaisir! Je trouve les papillons fascinant alors l´idée qu´il en posséderait une centaine me subjuguait.

Lysandre et moi sortons ¨officiellement¨ ensemble. Nous sommes en plein mois de Novembre et son anniversaire approche à grand pas. Je me suis remise au violon dans l´espoir de pouvoir lui composer quelque chose. Et je suis bien décidée à ce que se soit la plus belle mélodie qu´il n´ait jamais entendu!

\- Ok Nae, fait une pause, m´ordonne Oncle John. Arrête de jouer pour les notes. Avant de vouloir jouer parfaitement, tu dois y prendre du plaisir!

\- Je sais... mais je veux vraiment être irréprochable!

La semaine se termine et le jour-j arrive. On avait tout prévu! Leigh l´emmènerait au parc et je le rejoindrais la-bas. Les autres s´occuperaient de la décoration et du repas à la pension, car c´est ici que l´on a le plus de place. J´ai vraiment très très hâte!

 _PDV Lysandre_

\- Mais.. dis-moi Leigh, d´où te viens cette envie pressante d´aller te promener au parc?

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Mais tu détestes la pluie!

Je suis vraiment perplexe. Cette situation me parait bien anormale! De plus, j´ai oublié mon carnet... J´allais lui signalé mon mécontentement, mais je me suis rendu compte qu´il avait tout simplement... disparu.

\- Leigh? Sache que si c´est une plaisanterie je ne la trouve vraiment pas drôle, Leigh.

Je soupire. Je suis seul, sous la pluie, et fatigué. Je n´aurais pas du l´écouter... Les frères sont parfois incompréhensibles... Je continue de marcher sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Je me laisse guider par mes pas si bien que je ne sens plus les gouttes. Au loin, j´entends une mélodie. C´est du violon. Je marche à présent les yeux fermés, envoûté par la douce musique. Quand j´ai ouvert les yeux, j´ai aperçu une fille debout sur un banc, vêtue d´une robe noire, qui frottait de son archet les cordes de cet instrument magique. Ces longs cheveux noirs sont trempés par la pluie et recouvre son visage, c´est à se demander si elle voit quelque chose. Je suis comme hypnotisé. La mélodie m´a ensorcelé. Soudain, elle prend la fuite. Instinctivement, je la suis. J´aimerais beaucoup la recruter dans le groupe... Et je veux tout simplement en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse violoniste. Elle entre dans la tour Stelarisa, soit la plus haute tour d´Amoris qui offre une vue en 360°. J´accélère le pas pour ne surtout pas la perdre. Lorsqu´elle s´engouffre dans l´ascenseur, je pense perdre la possibilité de lui parler, mais je fais très attention aux chiffres qui s´affichent afin de savoir à quel étage elle descend. Je souris. C´était facile. Elle s´était arrêtée au dernier étage. Le dernier étage c´est le balcon, la terrasse, le café, la vue. Je monte alors pour la rejoindre. Je grimpe les quelques marches qui me donne accès à la terrasse et là, Nae m´attendait, grand sourire penché aux lèvres. J´étais comme rassuré que se soit elle et non une inconnue. J´étais devenu fou d´elle depuis longtemps. Et elle venait de me prouver une fois de plus, que je retombais sous son charme chaque jour.

Elle s´est remise à jouer, plus séduisante que jamais. La pluie roule le long de son pale visage mais elle ne me quitte pas du regard. Elle ne ferme pas ses yeux de jade. Elle est là. Magnifique. Princesse. Et puissante. Je crois que j´aurais pu croire en Dieu à ce moment-là. Il aurait existé dans le but même de créer l´ange le plus parfait pour veiller sur moi. Et cet ange, c´était Nae. Dieu que je l´aime! Lorsqu´elle termine, je m´approche doucement et l´enlace.

\- Je t´aime Nae, je lui souffle.

\- Jo... Joyeux anniversaire Lysandre!

Ah! J´avais complètement oublié! Mais j´étais content de l´avoir oublié parce que cela avait rendu la surprise plus grande. Je souris, probablement plus parce que je souriais déjà depuis une petit moment. Et je lui demande:

\- Nae... Est-ce que tu m´aimes?

\- Que... qu´est-ce que... je, bredouille-t-elle en prenant une teinte cramoisie, tu crois vraiment que je ferais tout ça si je ne t´aimais pas?!

\- Je veux entendre ces trois mots de ta bouche.

Elle me regarde, écarlate.

\- Je t´aime...

Mon cœur rate un battement. Elle est vraiment irrésistible. Elle ne sait pas quel impact elle possède sur moi. Je ferais n´importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse.

\- Pardon, qu´as-tu dis? Je n´ai pas entendu...

\- JE TE DÉTESTE LYSANDRE!

\- Moi aussi je t´aime, Nae.

Je l´embrasse, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes et caressant son visage. Je la tire à moi et replace quelques unes de ses mèches. Je suis aux anges. J´enfouis ma tête dans sa nuque et lui dépose un baiser. Elle frémit. Je pense qu´il est grand temps de rentrer. Si on reste plus longtemps sous la pluie, on attrapera tous les deux froid. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la pension, nous avons été accueilli par des confettis, des pétards et une quinzaine de sourires goguenards. John et Elisa nous ont envoyé prendre notre douche pour nous réchauffer. Je crois que cette soirée a fait de moi l´homme le plus heureux du monde. On a chanté, dansé, mangé et bu.. c´était la fête!

Le lendemain, on était tous dans les vapes à l´exception de Castiel, John et Elisa. Ils nous prenaient en photo avec nos têtes blafardes en répétant hilares ¨Alors ça fait la fête et ça assume pas?¨ Iris, qui ne tenait pas du tout l´alcool, avait vomi toute la nuit... Mais c´était vraiment un super anniversaire, que dis-je, le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie!

 _PDV Castiel_

Je suis content. Mon meilleur ami est aux anges et porte un sourire banane h24. Lui qui disait qu´il n´aurait pas de copine! J´ai d´habitude une furieuse envie de frapper les couples qui montrent leur affection en publique, mais eux... Ils sont tellement... purs! Innocents! Que l´on peut pas leur en vouloir... On a juste envie de sourire quand on voit Nae et Lysandre se regarder comme si le monde n´existait plus. C´est le genre de couple qui fout les mords mais à qui tu peux rien reprocher. Les épreuves qu´ils ont traversé les rendent plus proches et soudés que jamais. Je suis limite jaloux de ce bonheur... Limite. D´ailleurs, Noël sera bientôt là et je sais que Lysandre voudrait le passer avec elle. Qui sait, peut-être qu´ils passeront à l´étape supérieure? Mais je me fais pas de soucis, Lysandre est une gentleman.

\- Castiel, tu viens? me demande Lysandre.

\- Où?

\- Toi... tu n´as rien écouté, boude-t-il.

\- Lysandre nous invite au resto pour nous remercier de la fête, me répond Alexy.

Je hoche la tête. Bien sur que je viens! Je passe mon bras autour de mon meilleur ami et lui murmure à l´oreille railleur: ¨Pour Noël, je t´arrange le coup si tu veux!¨ Il rougit fortement et fait mine de n´avoir rien entendu. AH! Nae, ton chéri n´est pas si innocent que ça finalement!

Un mois plus tard, 24 décembre.

\- NOOOOOOOON! Ma sœurette chérie! Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles! Je veux passer Noël avec toi!

Kentin braillait depuis 8h du matin qu´il ne voulait pas que sa sœur passe le réveillon avec Lysandre... Alors que les deux nous avaient promis qu´ils seraient là l lendemain.

\- Ça suffit Kentin! le coupe Rosa. Arrête ton sketch de gamin et laisse ta sœur passer à l´age adulte!

\- QUOI? s´étrangle-t-il. Non! C´est hors de question! Elle est encore toute innocente! Jeune et frêle! Non vraiment je suis pas d´accord!

\- Tu n´as en aucun droit de contrôler la sexualité de ta sœur réplique Rosa.

\- Kentin tu te la fermes maintenant! Si ça se trouve ils vont rien faire en plus! Alors maintenant tu prends sur toi! Tu la verras demain ta sœur, qu´ est-ce que tu veux de plus!?

Kentin me fixe. Puis il soupire. Yes! Finalement, il arrêtait de râler... Moi perso j´étais content de passer Noël ici. Mes parents arriveraient dans une petite heure, tout comme ceux de Rosa. On passerait donc la soirée entre Leroy ( _famille de Castiel_ ), Wendling ( _famille de Rosa_ ) et Albertini (f _amille de Nae et Kentin_ ). Lysandre est passé chercher Nae. Les deux sont partis sous la neige, main dans la main et emmitouflé dans une même écharpe. Je suis sur que tout se passera à merveille.

 _PDV Nae_

Woooow! C´est magnifique! Lysandre m´a emmené dans un très bel hôtel! C´est tellement chic et sophistiqué! Je suis vraiment très contente! Mais je ne peux pas m´empêcher de penser au prix... Combien une chambre pouvait bien coûter et comment Lysandre avait eu l´argent?

\- J´ai travaillé à mi-temps dans la ferme voisine.

Je souris. J´aime beaucoup le don que Lysandre a pour deviner ce qui se passe dans ma tête. On est monté dans notre chambre et, Dieu, elle était tout aussi belle! Je ne pouvais pas résister... Je me jette sur le lit, qui fait le double de hauteur et de largeur du mien! Il est tellement confortable! Je fonds. Lysandre saute à son tour sur le lit. S´ensuit une interminable bataille d´oreillers! Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous écroulons épuisés et tentons de reprendre notre souffle.

\- Je n´aurais jamais cru faire une bataille de polochons dans un hôtel aussi bien coté que celui-ci! plaisante Lysandre.

\- Moi non plus!

\- Bon... Tachons d´être présentables. J´ai réservé une table au restaurant. Il faudrait être prêts d´ici une heure.

\- Présentables? C´est-à-dire? Je n´ai pas vraiment quelque chose de...

Lysandre place son doigt sur mes lèvres. Il me sourit mystérieusement. Je crois qu´il a encore fait une folie! Il part prendre sa douche rapidement et sort de la salle de bain en somptueux costume de velours vert empire. Lysandre est trop beau... Je me rend dans la salle de bain et je tombe presque à la renverse en voyant la tenue qu´il m´avait préparée... Ce mec est un taré. Je prends ma douche tout en me demandant ce que je pourrais faire pour le repayer... J´enfile la superbe robe noire. Elle est en satin, le haut est brodé de dentelles et le tissu de satin à l´intérieur des volants est du même vert que le velours de Lysandre. Elle est tellement belle que j´ai l´impression de ne pas être digne de la porter. Je suis sortie de la salle de bain, gênée, la serviette encore enroulée sur mon crane. Lysandre m´a sourit satisfait et a ouvert une boite de chaussure. Il s´est ensuite agenouillé et m´a enfilé une très jolie paire d´escarpins noirs. Il s´est relevé et a défait ma serviette et m´a séché les cheveux.

\- Les cheveux détachés sont ceux que je préfère, me dit-il une fois terminé. Nae tu es belle comme une reine. J´espère que tu aimes la tenue...

\- Lysandre... Elle est magnifique! Je... je sais pas quoi dire... mon cadeau à coté il est tout nul...

Il a rigolé.

\- Mais ne dis pas ça voyons! Je suis très content d´en recevoir un déjà!

Je suis allée farfouiller dans mon sac pour trouver le présent. Anxieuse, je lui tend la petite boite. Il l´ouvre et ses yeux se mettent à briller. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement, au moins ça lui plait! Il me prend la main, ému et me fait signe de lui mettre. Je saisis la chaîne d´or blanc et la lui passe autour du cou.

\- Hum... Lysandre?

\- Oui?

\- Tu aimes?

\- Plus que ça je pense.

\- J´ai choisi une chaîne plus épaisse parce que je trouvais que le pendentif papillon ne faisait pas très masculin... Je... Si tu veux, je peux le retirer.

\- Il est parfait.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais j´ai fais graver les noms de tes parents au dos.

Pour toute réponse, il se retourne et m´embrasse furtivement.

\- Merci beaucoup Nae. Je suis très touché. J´en prendrais soin.

Nous sommes descendus manger. Le repas était excellent. Les musiciens ont fait danser tout le monde si bien que je ne tenais plus vraiment debout, surtout que je n´étais pas habituée à marcher en talons aiguilles. Lysandre a donc insister pour me porter jusqu´au lit. Il me dépose tendrement et m´embrasse langoureusement. Je sens mon corps brûler de partout, comme s´il réclamait encore plus le toucher de Lysandre. Il retire sa veste et commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Ses joues avaient pris une très belle teinte rosée. Il me regarde fiévreux et couvre mon cou de baisers. Puis, il s´arrête et me souffle palpitant:

\- Je t´aime Nae. Je t´aime tellement. Je... je ne veux pas m´arrêter... je veux t´aimer mais si... si tu n´es pas prête je comprendrais. J´attendrais.

J´enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je suis probablement aussi fiévreuse que lui, mais je m´en fiche. Je ne souhaite qu´une chose, faire un avec l´homme que j´aie. Jusqu´à la fin de ma vie.

\- Lysandre, je t´aime. Je ne veux que toi. Tu... tu es constamment au sein de mes pensées. Je ne pense qu´à toi... Je... te veux... que toi... Je deviens niaise à cause de toi! C´est de ta faute!

Il sourit puis commence à rire doucement.

\- Ma princesse, on devient tous niais, je pense, quand on aime quelqu´un.

Il m´embrasse une énième fois et je me laisse aller à la passion.

Le lendemain, je me réveille enlacée dans ses bras. Je rougis instantanément en repensant à la veille. J´essaie de me tourner mais une douleur aux hanches me stoppe net. Je grimace. Je ne pensais pas avoir mal aujourd´hui. Zut, ça ne m´arrange pas... Que va dire Kentin?!

\- Tu es réveillée?

\- Oui...

\- Tu as mal?

\- Un petit peu.

Il me sourit d´un air gêné.

\- Je suis désolée... J´ai fait de mon mieux...

\- Ce n´est rien ça va vite passer!

Il me fait la moue. Il ne semble pas convaincu. Pour le rassurer je ressert mon étreinte. Il se détend et me tire encore plus à lui. On reste là, en se regardant yeux dans les yeux, encore une bonne heure. Je suis super méga heureuse.  
Maman, Papa... vous aviez raison. Les contes de fées et les princes existent vraiment. Je suis en train d´en vivre un et mon prince et moi écrivons progressivement notre Happy Ending.

 **FIN**


End file.
